Bleach the final battle
by Strife99
Summary: Arturo can't be beaten even with the soul Society top Shinigami, can Goku and co help out. My character Gokenku.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

Call Head Captain Yamamoto since Arturo Plateado has appeared in the human world along with

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Coyote Starrk a messager said.

Later at Captain Meeting.

Head Captain Yamamoto what are we gonna do about Arturo Plateado,

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Coyote Starrk that they are in the world of living said Captain Hitsugaya.

I'm going to send 3 captains and 2 Lieutenants said Head Captain Yamamoto.

Who might they be? Ukitake asked.

The Captain's are Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Kenpachi Zaraki and the Lieutenant's are Shūhei Hisagi and Rangiku Matsumoto, also Kudo Twins Fujimaru Kudo, Matsuri Kudo will go to the world of the living Head Captain Yamamoto said.

So is it at Karakura Town Captain Hitsugaya said.

No it's at Ginger town Head Captain Yamamoto said.

Isn't that located near West City where Cell when he was still absorbing from the human's energy? Captain Kyōraku asked.

Correct Head Captain Yamamoto said.

At Ginger town.

So Arturo the humans can't see us right? Grimmjow asked.

We are in the world of the Living so highly unlikely Grimmjow Starrk said.

let's get this over with Arturo said with no patient.

Suddenly two men appeared in front of Arturo Plateado,

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Coyote Starrk before they could blink.

The first one wearing an orange gi width a blue shirt underneath and he has an orange pants and the second guy wearing an Blue jacket with an black T-shirt underneath and on the jacket is an Capsule Corp. Logo it's sleeve and wearing a black pants.

Who are you two dead man? Grimmjow asked.

I'm Goku and this is my Son Gokenku and I can tell you 3 are very strong so Gokenku should we power up Goku said.

Yeah Gokenku said.

Huh power up? Grimmjow asked.

Yeah you'll see in a few sec's Goku said.

Then Goku & Gokenku began to power up.

Ahhh said Goku as to change.

_First Goku & Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored, then Goku & Gokenku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 their strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround their body._

What exactly are they? Grimmjow asked.

I never heard of this before and they don't seem to be Soul reaper's Arturo said.

Sorry for the wait Goku said.

Yeah now we are ready Gokenku said.

At Captain Kyōraku location.

We got to hurry I don't know how long the city is going to be in one piece Matsuri said.

Yeah since there are 3 Arrancar Espada there we got to hurry then Captain Kyōraku said.

Back at Ginger town.

You two can get the first hit on me Arturo said.

Fine then Goku said.

Goku & Gokenku shouted Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Goku & Gokenku shot at Arturo and took him down on one knee.

Arturo! We will take those two Both Grimmjow and Starrk said.

Fine Arturo said as he realized that they are stronger than he originally thought.

Your Mine Goku I should be more than enough Starrk said.

We see Goku said.

Yeah we'll see won't we Starrk said.

Gokenku I'm gonna destroy you Grimmjow said.

Just then the Soul reapers that Head Captain Yamamoto sent to the world of the Living arrived.

Huh there is not one building damaged Fujimaru Kudo said.

Why is that? Matsuri asked.

Maybe cause those two with the golden hair arrived before we did and I think that's why nothing was damaged Captain Kuchiki said.

Captain Zaraki Arturo is down on one knee Matsumoto said.

Those two must be very strong then what is their Spiritual pressure? Zaraki asked with a big grin. Yay Kenny is in good mood cause you found a strong fighter huh Kenny Yachiru said.

Yeah that's right Yachiru Zaraki said.

Back with Goku.

You might be putting more than you can handle Goku said.

Starrk pulls out his Zanpakutō.

Ok then "Kick About" Los Lobos Starrk said.

_First his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest then his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs and finally his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists._

Let see you take this Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha Goku said as he fires the Kamehameha wave shot at Starrk but he deflected it like it was nothing.

Dam I'll try one more time Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha Goku said.

it won't work Starrk said.

Goku used Instant Transmission with a Kamehameha to vanish from Starrk sight and reappear in front of Starrk and blast a Kamehameha at full blast.

Dam huff...huff...huff... I need to stop him Starrk said weaken by the Kamehameha wave.

With Gokenku.

My father is stronger than me but you still might be putting more than you can handle Gokenku said.

Grimmjow pulls out his Zanpakutō.

Ok then "Grind" Pantera Grimmjow said.

_First his teeth become jagged and sharp, then his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead_.

Your mine Grimmjow said as he went to attack Gokenku with a Cero.

Yikes Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha Gokenku said as he launches a Kamehameha wave to delay the Cero.

Your attack will not go through mine Grimmjow said as Gokenku's Kamehameha wave did go through Grimmjow's Cero.

From behind Grimmjow came Captain Kyōraku to help Gokenku.

Who are you? Gokenku asked.

I'm Shunsui Kyōraku Captain of the 8th Division in the 13 Court Guard Squads.

Ok I don't mind the help but don't get in my way Gokenku said.

Don't worry about that Captain Kyōraku said.

So a Captain came to help this worm huh doesn't matter who helps you I'll still win Grimmjow said.

Oh yeah Captain Kyōraku said.

Captain Kyōraku pulls out his two Zanpakutō.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer" Katen Kyōkotsu Captain Kyōraku said.

Captain Kyōraku attacked Grimmjow but Grimmjow use a Cero at full blast with both of Captain Kyōraku swords were enough to stop a full blast Cero.

With Goku.

You won't defeat me Starrk said.

It's time I get serious Goku said.

Serious? Starrk asked.

Yes time to go to my full power Goku said.

Fine I'll still beat you Starrk said.

_Goku began to go to his super Saiyan 3 form His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed._

Starrk used Sonído to try to get behind Goku but Goku proofs to be too fast for Starrk. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha Goku said as he fires his Kamehameha wave at Starrk.

I don't think so Starrk said as he fires a Cero at full blast but Goku Kamehameha wave still went though but it was weaken due to Starrk Cero.

Ahhhh it hurts Starrk said.

You just delayed your defeat Goku said.

I didn't imagine you would be this strong and your speed to change so drastic Starrk said while trying to catch his breath.

With Gokenku.

This "Grimmjow" is quite strong but what's with the #6 on him Gokenku said.

Oh you don't know who I am well Arrancar #6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Gokenku puts the hands up to the face and shouts Solar Flare shouted Gokenku.

The light reflected into the Grimmjow's eyes and thus blinding him.

Now Captain Kyōraku strike now while he blinded Gokenku said.

Right Captain Kyōraku said.

Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! Gokenku launch a Kamehameha wave at Grimmjow and Captain Kyōraku strikes him with Bushō Koma and with the two attacks Grimmjow falls to the ground due to Captain Kyōraku's Bushō Koma and Gokenku's Kamehameha wave.

With Arturo.

Weakling Grimmjow I should of known of bring the Arrancar #6 said Arturo. We're your opponent Matsuri said.

Yeah that's right Fujimaru said.

Two flea's fighting me now huh said Arturo.

I'm no flea Bankai Matsuri said.

_Matsuri has a dragon head on her left shoulder and a cape on her waist to foot and on her right shoulder is a piece of gray fur and her blade itself also seems to be composed of a bright pink energy._

I'm no flea also Bankai Fujimari said.

_Fujimari gains a tiger head on his right shoulder and a cape on his waist to foot and on his left shoulder is a piece of gray fur and his blade is composed purely of blue energy._


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

* * *

So you two flea's used Bankai eh said Arturo. With this we will stop you said Matsuri. Quickly Arturo used Sonído to get behind Matsuri & Fujimaru and used his Cero. Huh I've gotta defense quickly said Matsuri. Zaraki came and deflected Arturo Cero with his Zanpakutō. So a Captain came to help these two flea's eh, no matter Aizen knew the Soul Society would sent some Soul Reapers to stop me but I didn't know that two people came to help before you came said Arturo. Arturo used Sonído to get Grimmjow & Starrk and escaped to Hueco Mundo.  
Thanks you that Arturo,Grimmjow & Starrk did not destroy the city said Kuchiki. Don't worry this kind of this is no problem to us right Gokenku? said Goku. Yeah Buu is stronger that Grimmjow and the Arrancar with the brown hair said Gokenku. Buu?said Kuchiki. Yeah Majin Buu destroyed the earth once said Gokenku. I know said Captain Kyōraku. You know the earth was destroyed? said Kuchiki. You were battling Ichigo Kurosaki when the earth was destroyed but how did the earth came back? said Kyōraku. That's easy we used the Namekian Dragon Balls on the new planet Namek said Goku. Enough of that who are you two said Kyōraku. I'm Goku son and he is Gokenku my son said Goku. Goku... Goku... O I know who you are your the one who fought at the cell games right? said Captain Kyōraku. Yeah Gokenku did not since he was not born yet he was born after I went to the other world said Goku. Sorry Goku can we go to your place to talk about some serious stuff said Kyōraku. Ok I'll led the way said Goku.

At Goku Place.  
Goku your home but why did you and Gokenku to go said Chi-Chi. O sorry there was some dangerous guys in ginger town so I needed him said Goku. Ok then I suppose it can't be helped but why is the door open since you and Gokenku are in now? said Chi-Chi. O sorry I'll do it right now said Goku.

Upstair's in Goku's house.  
First thing first how can you two see use when the woman downstairs can't said Kuchiki. Don't know but King Kai told me about some place called the Soul Society, guessing by the way all of you look you seven must be from Soul Society said Goku. Yes but how does the "King Kai" know about the Soul Society said Fujimaru. Oh I can answer that said a voice. What the hell there no one else here so who the hell could that be said Matsuri. Show some manners that voice is King Kai and he is talking from Grand Kai's Planet said Kyōraku. Shunsui I bet you are still the same since I saw you said King Kai. That was only 110 years ago said Kyōraku. So you drink any more then Shunsui said King Kai. Well... no I still drink said Kyōraku. Enough about Shunsui so you want to know how I know about the Soul Society, you see 210 years age I went there on a request for Grand Kai since he wanted to get some info on the Soul Society said King Kai. Why said Kuchiki. The Grand Kai wanted to know about the four noble families said King Kai. Why did he wanted to know said Kuchiki. I don't know why but I only told him about the Shihōin Family & Kuchiki Family since i could find out the other two were said King Kai. Ok then anyway Goku how are you are able to see us Shinigami said Kuchiki. I don't know but maybe it's cause a Saiyan said Goku. What's a Saiyan said Kuchiki. Well a Saiyan are a naturally aggressive warrior race who were supposedly the strongest warriors in the universe also has a monkey-like tail which some has been known to call the individual a monkey cause of the monkey-like tail said Goku. Your son is a full Saiyan as well said Captain Kuchiki. No Gokenku is ½ Saiyan & ½ human said Goku. Ok we gotta go we will be in touch, Matsuri & Fujimari you stay here said Kuchiki. Yes sir said both Matsuri & Fujimari.

At the Soul Society.  
Hey Shunsui did you stop Arturo Plateado, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Coyote Starrk in the human world said Ukitake. No they got away but there was some help from 2 people who aren't in the Soul Society and they could see Arturo Plateado, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Coyote Starrk so might see hollow's as well said Captain Kyōraku. How said Ukitake. I really don't know but it might be due their Saiyan race said Captain Kyōraku. O I see so who are the two people who could see asked Ukitake. They are Goku who is full Saiyan and Gokenku is ½ Saiyan & ½ human said Kyōraku. We gotta go to the Captain's meeting said Ukitake. Yeah old man Yamamoto will not be in good mood if we're later said Kyōraku. Let's go said Ukitake.

At the Captain's meeting.  
So was a setup Yamamoto most likely Aizen knew that we be there but I don't know about the two Saiyan said Kyōraku. I doubt it though since we don't have access to but to the one's that I allow said Yamamoto. Who are individuals that you allow access to said Tōshirō. It's is only 4 individuals and they are Jūshirō Ukitake, Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyōraku and Sajin Komamura said Yamamoto. Have any went in there other than the four you mentioned asked Tōshirō. Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen has not been in there since I started not trust them and I told Sajin Komamura to not allow them inside said Yamamoto. Are you sure Captain Komamura did let former Captain of squad 9 Tōsen in said Tōshirō. If head captain asks me to not let a certain individual in I won't let them in no matter why they need in said Komamura. Ok then let's get back the main topic said Tōshirō. So were you able to stop the 3 Arrancar that showed up in Ginger Town asked Yamamoto. Yes but not by our self said Byakuya. Who helped you are they Saiyans asked Yamamoto. Yes just by raising their Spiritual Power said Zaraki. No not Spiritual Power but Ki said Yamamoto. What in the hell is Ki asked Zaraki. Ki is what Saiyans use fight an enemy I take it by your look Zaraki that you still don't know what Ki is alright Ki is the inner energy inside a living being, its major focus being in the center of the body, By drawing it out, a person is able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body by doing this they can do different Ki attacks and change forms said Yamamoto. Ok I get it said Zaraki who didn't really get it but just wanted to shut up Yamamoto. So Captain Kyōraku who were the 2 people who helped you asked Yamamoto. They were Goku and Gokenku, Goku is Full blood saiyan while Gokenku is ½ Saiyan & ½ Human said Kyōraku. Head-Captain Yamamoto I like request to go to the world of the living to go ask this "Goku" some q & a to get some info and how he knew where the 3 Arrancar would be and I'll we be taking 2 people asked Tōshirō. Your Request is granted Captain Hitsugaya but you will take a Soul reaper that I have selected and you will meet this Soul reaper at the Sōkyoku Hill meeting over said Yamamoto.

At the Sōkyoku Hill.  
Where is this "Soul Reaper" that Head-Captain Yamamoto mentioned said Tōshirō. Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya the Soul Reaper will be here said Rangiku. Momo I understand that Captain Unohana allow you to come shouldn't you be resting asked Tōshirō. Tōshirō I can take of my self said Momo. It's Captain Hitsugaya and Kisuke Urahara has our Gigai at Mount Paozu in a special place near Goku's House said Tōshirō. Where is this soul reaper that Head-Captain Yamamoto mentioned asked Rangiku. I hope this soul reaper is here soon said Momo. Yeah sighed Tōshirō.

Then the Soul Reaper that Head-Captain Yamamoto came.  
So your the Soul Reaper that Head-Captain Yamamoto mentioned asked Tōshirō. Yes I'm Stephen Suzuki I'm a Shinigami in 8th Division said Stephen. Let's go we need to get to Mount Paozu where Kisuke Urahara has our Gigai at said Tōshirō.

At Mount Paozu.  
Hey Captain what do you think Fujimaru Kudo & Matsuri Kudo are up to there since Goku use ki to fight asked Rangiku. How the hell should I know we'll find out when we get there said Tōshirō.

Outside Goku's Place.  
Hey hit me with everything you got Matsuri. Ok Mow 'em down Kotōmaru said Matsuri. Matsuri's shikai resembles a Guandao, as it has a long, pole-like, handle and a double-edged blade, It also contains a small ax-like blade on the top, just above the hilt. Now we're talking let's go said Goku. Matsuri strike Goku with Kotōmaru but miss Goku due to his afterimage Technique. Dam I missed him said Matsuri. Goku punch Matsuri so hard that she went right through a boulder. Grr i'll get you Hadō 31 Shakkahō said Matsuri. A ball of red energy fires at Goku but use another afterimage to evade the attack and counter with an Kamehameha wave. Ain't my Dad good Fujimaru asked Gokenku. Yeah but my sis is good too don't underestimate her said Fujimari. Ok we'll see who win huh Fujimari said Gokenku. Yeah said Fujimari. Your good I guess we should stop with this warm up right asked Goku. Warm up I was going all out said Matsuri. You thought I was going all out this kind of fight is just a warm up to me said Goku. Ok I guess I should go all out since I only used my Shikai said Matsuri. So we both weren't going all out alright let's go said Goku. First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored then Goku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed. Wow Bankai said Matsuri. Matsuri has a dragon head on her left shoulder and a cape on her waist to foot and on her right shoulder is a piece of gray fur and her blade itself also seems to be composed of a bright pink energy.

Just then Captain Hitsugaya's team arrived.  
What's going on asked Tōshirō. O hey Captain said Fujimari. What is Matsuri doing fighting him since attacking a human is against the law to kill a human that a Shinigami has not been ordered to kill said Tōshirō. Don't worry Shorty my dad stronger than you think and this is just training to him said Gokenku. Going all out is training to him said Tōshirō. Yeah just watch said Gokenku. Ok then and Don't call me Shorty I'm Tōshirō. Ok nice to meet you Tōshirō and I'm Gokenku. Ok Goku let's go said Matsuri. Yeah said Goku. Goku moved so fast that Matsuri barely able to respond. Where is he asked Tōshirō. Don't worry have faith in Matsuri said Gokenku. Ok said Tōshirō. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Goku fired at Matsuri missed due to her Flash step and Matsuri strike with her Ryūkyū Zesshō. Dam it's too fast said Goku. Matsuri slash Goku with Ryūkyū Zesshō and knocked him a couple feet back. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Goku fired at Matsuri. That again said Matsuri. Matsuri went right to the Kamehameha wave but Goku used the Kamehameha wave as a distraction and Goku used Kamehameha wave combined with Instant Transmission to disappear from Matsuri sight. Where did he go asked Tōshirō. This move huh dad I heard you used it in the cell games from Gohan said Gokenku. Goku reappear in front of Matsuri and fired his Warp Kamehameha.

* * *

please reveiw


	3. Chapter 3

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

* * *

Matsuri are you ok asked Fujimari. Yeah i'll be fine said Matsuri while holding on to head. Ah Goku can we speak we you asked Tōshirō. Sure we can do it right here said Goku. Are you sure asked Tōshirō. Yeah no one comes to this part of Mount Paozu said Goku. Ok then said Tōshirō. Umm Goku is your place far from here asked Rangiku. No Gokenku can you show her the way said Goku. Ok dad said Gokenku.

Away from Goku.  
Why did you want to know where my home is asked Gokenku. Cause I have to go to the washroom that's way said Rangiku while trying to hold it. Ok we're here said Gokenku. Rangiku ran to the washroom. Umm Gokenku who is she asked Chi-Chi. O she's a friend I meet recently said Gokenku. Ok she really need to go to the washroom said Chi-Chi. Yeah said Gokenku.

A few minutes later.  
Thank you said Rangiku. No problem your quite Gorgeous and are you hungry asked Chi-Chi. Sure is this your mom Gokenku asked Rangiku. Yeah said Gokenku.

Back with Goku.  
So Goku how did you know where the 3 Arrancar would appear asked Tōshirō. O that's easy I could sense their Ki level or what you call it Spiritual Power said Goku. How did you sense their Ki level asked Tōshirō. Simple I knew their Ki level or what you call it Spiritual Power knowing that I could sense where there are at and is that all asked Goku. Yeah now I need where your place is since Rangiku is taking long asked Tōshirō. It's not far from here I can send you all there if your all touching on shoulder said Goku. Fine said Tōshirō not liking the idea but willingly going with Goku's plan.

Tōshirō, Momo And Stephen Place their hand on each other's shoulder. Ok I'm gonna use my Instant Transmission Technique said Goku. Instant Transmission? asked Momo. Yeah I learned it at on Planet Yardrat and Instant Transmission requires a ki signature to lock onto and i'll lock onto my son Gokenku said Goku. Goku placed his hand on Tōshirō's shoulder and placed 2 fingers on his forehead and search for Gokenku ki. Ah found it said Goku. Goku, Tōshirō and co teleported from Mount Paozu to in front of Goku's place. Nice place you got here Goku it's nice and quiet said Tōshirō. Thanks over the years this has stayed my home said Goku. By the way I know your Saiyan but how old are you not to be rude asked Tōshirō. I'm 44 yrs old said Goku. You don't look 44 you look early 20 said Tōshirō. O that because Saiyans remain in their youth and prime much longer than humans and I may be 44 but I did die twice though said Goku. If you died twice how did you get brought back to life said Tōshirō. That's easy we use the Earth Dragon Balls said Goku. I heard from Captain Kuchiki you used the Namekian Dragon Balls but how on earth have Dragon Balls here on earth asked Tōshirō. That's easy we have a Namek here on Earth, he's Earth Guardian Dende said Goku. Ok that's enough question i'm going inside for Rangiku said Tōshirō.

Tōshirō open the door to find out that his Lieutenant Matsumoto sitting at stuffing her face silly. MATSUMOTO!!! yelled Tōshirō. O hey Captain want some it's really good said Rangiku. No we're done here so let's go said Tōshirō. But Captain said Rangiku. No buts we're leaving said Tōshirō. Hey Tōshirō I need to talk to you in private said Goku. Fine said Tōshirō.

At Goku's room.  
So what do need to talk to me about said Tōshirō. I have a feeling that Gokenku likes your Lieutenant said Goku. So said Tōshirō. Well Gokenku wouldn't showed her the way if he didn't like her said Goku. Doesn't he always show a lady the way to your place when he's with one said Tōshirō. No he usually shy, timid but for some strange reason not with Rangiku said Goku. Oh I see so he must really like Rangiku but she is older that him you know that right said Tōshirō. My guess she must be at lease in her 30's said Goku. Nope try in her 190's said Tōshirō. Wow I guess the Soul Society age different than here on earth said Goku. Yeah I'm 115 said Tōshirō. But that doesn't change anything with my son though said Goku. Yeah are we done asked Tōshirō. Yeah said Goku.

Downstair's at Goku place.  
Huh where Rangiku asked Tōshirō. O she's outside with Gokenku she go quite a apatite said Chi-Chi. Tōshirō want some Chi-Chi made this yummy Food said Momo. Yeah I already had a few helpings said Stephen. How much does she make asked Tōshirō. Don't worry being a Saiyan we have huge apatite's so Chi-Chi is use to this said Goku. Tell Rangiku that we left kay Goku said Tōshirō. Okay said Goku. Stephen, Momo we're going said Tōshirō. Ok said Both Stephen & Momo.

At the Soul Society.  
So Captain Hitsugaya so what did you find out said Head-Captain Yamamoto. Well for starters Goku can sense their Ki level or Spiritual Power also I want to know how he could sense their Ki level or Spiritual Power and what he told me that he knew their Ki level or Spiritual Power and with that he knew where the 3 Arrancar would appear said Tōshirō. That's not very helpful said Ukitake. On the other hand maybe Goku gave a a clue in what he said Kyōraku. Captian Kurotsuchi you recorded the Chat between Captian Hitsugaya and Goku asked Head-Captain Yamamoto. Yes I have recorded it and I will find out what he ment said Mayuri.

Outside Goku's place.  
Man why didn't the Captian tell me that he was leaving said Rangiku. O yeah he told me that he need you to stay he to watch the area for hollows whatever they are said Goku. Why do I need to be here when both Matsuri & Fujimaru Kudo are here said Rangiku. Don't know but if your gonna complain I'm gonna give you sometime to complain you got that said Goku. Ok ok you don't have to be mean about it said Rangiku.

Rangiku went to talk to Gokenku. What's wrong Rangiku I can tell something bothering said Gokenku. Oh it's nothing said Rangiku. Don't lie I can see right through you and I know that your lying said Gokenku. Yeah your right something bothering me that your dad said and I know it shouldn't but Rangiku was interrupted by Gokenku. Calm down don't let my dad get to you he just trying to help you in his own way said Gokenku. But he said if I kept complaining he was gonna give me sometime to complain to said Rangiku. I can see talking isn't gonna do any good I will have to fight you said Gokenku. What do you mean asked Rangiku. What I just said I will have to fight you said Gokenku. But Rangiku was interrupted by Gokenku. If your not ready then I'll come at you first said Gokenku. I guess I have to said Rangiku. Rangiku swallowed a Soul Candy to release her Gigai so that she can fight Gokenku even though she does not want to. Let's said Gokenku. Ok but have one request said Rangiku. What's the request asked Gokenku. Can you not transform to you super Saiyan form said Rangiku. No prob I wasn't gonna use it in the first place said Gokenku. Thanks said Rangiku.  
Rangiku Pulled out her Zanpakutō. Gokenku quickly went to attack Rangiku but Rangiku use Flash step but Gokenku was aware of it that he quickly move to where he knew where Rangiku's Flash step would appear and stuck a powerful punch. Ouch that smart you knew where I appear even with my flash step said Rangiku. I'm not holding back even though I don't want to hurt you but this is the only way said Gokenku. Yeah I know I can see that in your eyes your you not gonna anytime soon Growl Haineko said Rangiku. Rangiku Blade turns to ash. Haineko surround Gokenku. I dont think so Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Gokenku fired to caused Haineko's cloud like fighting strikes to slowly thinned out. Haineko said Rangiku. Gokenku teleported in front of Rangiku. Crap said Rangiku. Gokenku Punched Rangiku so hard that went through 2 boulders. Gokenku flew where Rangiku is. He's fast and really strong and since Haineko returned to her swords form said Rangiku. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave Gokenku fired at Rangiku. Hadō 31 Shakkaho said Rangiku. Rangiku's Shakkahō & Gokenku's Kamehameha wave went to impact but Gokenku's Kamehameha wave went right though Rangiku's Shakkahō. Aaah said Rangiku. Gokenku ran to Rangiku. Rangiku you can still fight right asked Gokenku. Rangiku started to cry as she let it all out. It all right Rangiku I'm here if you want cry on my shoulder said Gokenku. Rangiku's head went on Gokenku's shoulder as she cried it all out.

At Capsule Corp.  
Vegeta I thought you told Trunks that you train with him or I'm mistaking huh Vegeta said Bulma. No your not but I have to talk to Kakarot in private at his place said Vegeta. Vegeta your going with Trunks then said Bulma. Fine I don't have time to fight with you said Vegeta.

30 minute later at Goku's Place.  
Hey Kakarot I need to ask you something said Vegeta. What is that asked Goku. Who are those two said Vegeta. O they are Fujimaru & Matsuri Kudo they are from the Soul Society said Goku. Soul Society? Asked Vegeta. Yeah hard to explain and I don't know if you have the time, and what was it you came for again said Goku. O yeah I know it been 5 years since we seen each other and Trunks said he wanted to train with Gokenku said Vegeta. O that all hey Trunks if you want to know where Gokenku is he should be with Rangiku said Goku. Ok thanks Goku I should be able to sense her Ki level said Trunks. No you won't just try to sense Gokenku since you won't be able to sense her Ki said Goku. Why not said Trunks. That because she's from the Soul Society and her Spiritual Power said Goku. Ok I'm going search for Gokenku Then said Trunks.

At Gokenku.  
I didn't want to be rough it had to be done said Gokenku. I know said Rangiku with some tears in her eyes still. Just don't let my father get to you said Gokenku. Ok let's go back to your place said Rangiku. Ok but don't you need to go back in that Gigai correct asked Gokenku. Yep said Rangiku. Rangiku went back into her Gigai. There, wait who is that coming over here asked Rangiku. O that's Trunks said Gokenku. Ok said Rangiku.

Trunks walked over to Gokenku.  
Hey Trunks said Gokenku. Hey I was hoping to train with you said Trunks. Rangiku get to a safe distance said Gokenku. Ok said Rangiku not truly know why but did it anyways. So want to go all out or not asked Trunks. Nah just Super Saiyan will do said Gokenku. Is it because she's over there said Trunks. No said Gokenku giving an blush line across the face. Whatever let do this said Trunks. Aaah said Gokenku. First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. Aaah said Trunks. First Trunks eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. Their hair is now blond said Rangiku. Gokenku punched Trunks but Trunks shot a Gallic Gun at Gokenku. Nope ain't gonna work said Gokenku. Gokenku use a new Technique he's been working on. I guess I'll use my new Technique I've been working on said Gokenku. Fine Bring it said Trunks. Gokenku Took off his right hand Glove. I can barely stand with the pressure I'm feeling said Rangiku. Trunks charged up for a Final Flash while Gokenku used his new Tech Kamehameha Sword Slice. Final Flash said Trunks. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha... Sword Slice! Said Gokenku. Gokenku's Kamehameha Sword Slice went right through Trunks's Final Flash Technique and finished Trunks off.

Man using a Kamehameha wave in a sword shape but what's with taking off your glove Gokenku asked Trunks. On the hand I use Kamehameha Sword Slice on any clothing it get's destroyed anyways said Gokenku. So it must be at power with Kamehameha wave right asked Trunks. Now at my full strength my Kamehameha Sword Slice power can be at par with my father's Kamehameha wave in Super Saiyan 3 said Gokenku. But isn't your power at Super Saiyan 2 right asked Trunks. Yep said Gokenku. Hey isn't that your friend over there passed out said Trunks. Crap our Training must have been to much for her with stand the pressure said Gokenku. I think it was your Kamehameha Sword Slice Technique said Trunks. I don't care right now I've gotta get her to my place said Gokenku. Gokenku picked up his glove and with Rangiku in his arms he went to his place with great speed.

Outside Goku's Place.  
Hey son what happened asked Goku. Rangiku passed out when Trunks and I was Training said Gokenku. O I see she couldn't handle the pressure both you two were giving said Goku looking at both Trunks and Gokenku. Yeah that might have been it said Gokenku. I think one main factor as well your Kamehameha Sword Slice Technique said Goku. How do you know said Trunks. Easy he's been trying to get Kamehameha wave in a sword shape for about umm oh 3 and ½ month said Goku.

Inside Goku's Place.  
Hey mom is the couch free so I can put Rangiku on said Gokenku. Yep and what happened asked Chi-Chi. Rangiku passed out to the pressure when Trunks and I was Training said Gokenku. Ok see you probably did mean to though right asked Chi-Chi. Yeah said Gokenku. Gokenku placed Rangiku on couch and placed a blanket on her.

3 weeks later.  
Mom is Rangiku still passed out asked Gokenku. No but she's doing better since you brought her here before she toss & turned so rough and now she toss & turned so gently said Chi-Chi. Ok I'm gonna stay by Rangiku said Gokenku. I'm gonna make lunch said Chi-Chi. Kay said Gokenku.

Outside Goku's Place.  
Hey Goku can we talk asked Matsuri. Sure said Goku. I'm worried about Lieutenant Matsumoto I'd never seen her like this, I didn't think a Lieutenant of 10th division would be in this situation said Matsuri. I know your worried by worrying won't help her any faster said Goku. Yeah I know said Matsuri. Just relax take it easy said Goku. Ok umm who is that little girl asked Matsuri. O Pan you come to see Grandpa asked Goku. Yep i'm bored at home since daddy is busy with his court stuff that I can't understand and mommy is at miss Bulma place said Pan. I think your mom said that she was helping Bulma with some importing papers said Goku. Yeah I know mom said she would play with me before she left but she didn't said Pan. She probably forgot that all Pan don't get mad Kay said Goku. Okay will you play with me Grandpa asked Pan. Sure said Goku. Yay said Pan. Something smells good said Matsuri. O that must be Grandma cooking said Pan.

Inside Goku's Place.  
Hey mom can you bring some water for Rangiku said Gokenku. Sure said Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi grab the glass that she had already filled with water since she had filled 8 glass with water. Here son the glass of water for her said Chi-Chi. Thanks mom Rangiku here some water said Gokenku. Thanks ow my head hurts said Rangiku. Take it easy Rangiku said Gokenku. Ok said Rangiku. Drank some water but some came back up as she coughed it up. Rangiku your not feeling well you just cough some water up but not all the water you drank but still you should get some rest said Gokenku. But who will do my Lieutenant duties if I'm not there I've got to Rangiku was interrupted by Gokenku. No all you got to do is get some rest said Gokenku. But said Rangiku. No buts about it your gonna get some rest said Gokenku. Ok said Rangiku knowing that couldn't get out of it she accepted defeat.

At Capsule Corp.  
Bulma you said wanted my help with this data you collected a Ginger Town asked Videl. Yeah that right Goku said those umm I think they are called Arrancar's and someone told him that they are Hollows that gained Soul Reaper power said Bulma. What are hollow asked Videl. I have no idea said Bulma. Let's get back to figuring out this data said Videl. Ok but didn't you said you'll play with pan before you can here said Bulma. Crap I completely forgot said Videl. I hope you make it up to her said Bulma. I don't know what I do but I'll think of it said Videl.

At the Soul Society.  
So Captain Kurotsuchi so did you figure what Goku ment asked Head-Captain Yamamoto. Yes since Goku has fought a creature almost as strong as Arturo it was easy said Mayuri. And who might that be asked Head-Captain Yamamoto. It was Majin Buu but unlike Arturo it doesn't care who it fight and if blast his head off it can regenerate it said Mayuri. You mean it had Menos Grande ability asked Ukitake. It appears to have an ability close to Menos Grande ability to regenerate it self said Mayuri. If I may ask what was the attack all about I know they attacked but I don't what they gained said Tōshirō. I think they were hoping to get some Saiyan to fight but why is still a mystery said Head-Captain Yamamoto. maybe Aizen wanted the Arrancar to fight these Saiyan so he can get a idea how strong they are said Mayuri.

At Hueco Mundo.  
So Lord Aizen was it worth it for me to be defeated & Coyote Starrk to be on his knees asked Grimmjow. Yes it was to get some data on both Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez & Coyote Starrk so I can have an army of Arrancar with Saiyan DNA said Aizen. But why do we need Saiyan DNA asked Grimmjow. Simple with an army with Saiyan DNA power of a soul reaper my Arrancar can even beat a Captain with ease said Aizen. We only have 2 Saiyan DNA said Grimmjow. I know i'm gonna manipulate the data so I can copy it said Aizen Lord Aizen how should it take asked Gin. About 3 month in the human world I think said Aizen. You think 3 month in the human world said Gin. Yeah I can't be sure something like this takes time said Aizen.

* * *

please reveiw


	4. Chapter 4

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

On the phone Goku & Vegeta.  
So Goku I hear that Hercule has opened a new restaurant said Vegeta. Really the name is something lame like "Hercule defeated Majin Buu luxury restaurant" said Goku. Sounds like something he would name said Vegeta. Vegeta are you training with Trunks today asked Goku. Yea I promised him I would train him and I can't get out of it this time said Vegeta. Why not asked Goku. Cause Bulma not allowing me to leave unless I train him in the gravity room today said Vegeta. When did you promise Trunks asked Goku. Over 3 weeks ago before I went to your place said Vegeta. Yikes that a long period to not training someone you promised to said Goku. Yeah I know, Bulma is getting in my face so I'll have to go Kakarot said Vegeta. I'll have to go to since Rangiku is not doing to good and Gokenku might need said Goku.

Outside Goku's place.  
Umm Grandpa there's a mean looking monster outside yelled Pan. Ok Grandpa coming said Goku. Goku stepped outside to see there was dragon shaped hollow. Yikes what in the world in that said Goku. I don't but it almost hit me said Pan. Hey Matsuri can you come here I need to ask you something said Goku. Sure said Matsuri. Matsuri Stepped outside. O my god it's a hollow I better deal with this said Matsuri. No I will said Goku. I don't know said Matsuri. Don't worry miss Matsuri Grandpa can defeat this monster said Pan. Ok I'll take your word for it said Matsuri. Goku instantly transform to super Saiyan 2. Goku chuckled. What is so funny he's gonna get his ass kicked said Matsuri. Nope Grandpa knows that he's stronger said Pan. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Goku fired at the hollow's mask and made it dissolved in to nothing. See see what did I tell you I told you Grandpa didn't need help said Pan. Ok ok pan I get it said Matsuri. I hope Lieutenant Matsumoto is doing better said Matsuri.

Inside Goku's place.  
Lieutenant Matsumoto how are you feeling asked Matsuri. O hey Matsuri I'm somewhat better I don't cough up the water when I drink it anymore but I want to something other than doing nothing I'm bored out of my mind at lease you get to fight some hollows when they appear I can't since Gokenku took my Soul Candy away from me so I can recover probally said Rangiku. It's been a week since coughed up the water said Matsuri. I know but still I wish my legs would listen to me said Rangiku. I think Gokenku wants to make sure you don't hurt your self any worse said Matsuri. I know but still said Matsuri. Just then Captain Hitsugaya came in through the front door. Ah Captain Hitsugaya what are you doing here said Rangiku. What do you think I come to get you. But she is in no condition to leave said Gokenku. Why is she not in any condition to leave asked Tōshirō. She can't walk with how her legs are right now said Gokenku. What do you mean she can't walk asked Tōshirō. What I said and I don't know what effect the pressure had on her when my friend Trunks and I was Training said Gokenku. If you will excuse me I need to go outside said Tōshirō. Go ahead said Gokenku.

Outside Goku's place.  
Lieutenant Sasakibe is Head-Captain Yamamoto there asked Tōshirō. Yes I'll get him said Chōjirō. 10 minutes later. Here is Head-Captain Yamamoto said Chōjirō. What do you want have you gotten Lieutenant Matsumoto said Head-Captain Yamamoto. No not yet since Gokenku not letting get her said Tōshirō. Why not asked Head-Captain Yamamoto. Well it's complicated said Tōshirō. Then let me talk to him said Head-Captain Yamamoto. Okay said Tōshirō. Tōshirō went to get Gokenku. So you Gokenku said Head-Captain Yamamoto. Yeah so what did you want asked Gokenku. Okay I'll get straight to the point you see Captain Hitsugaya came to get Lieutenant Matsumoto but you didn't let him get her said Head-Captain Yamamoto. With all do respect sir the reason I said what I said was so she can recover without getting it worse said Gokenku. Ok I see then I'll allow her to stay as long as she want to recover and Captain Hitsugaya will be staying with her as well until she's recovered said Head-Captain Yamamoto. But sir why do I have to stay as well said Tōshirō. Do you have a problem with this asked Head-Captain Yamamoto giving Tōshirō a look he didn't like. Fine I'll stay said Tōshirō. Tōshirō turn off the display of Head-Captain Yamamoto.

Inside Goku's place.  
Lieutenant Matsumoto Head-Captain Yamamoto gave the ok to stay as long as you want to recover and unfortunately I have to stay until you recover said Tōshirō. Gee I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to get dragged into this Captain said Rangiku. Don't worry about it now nothing I can do about said Tōshirō. Hey Gokenku why can't my Lieutenant Matsumoto use her soul candy asked Tōshirō. That's simple I don't know if Damage to her body is worse than it is now so I'm holding on to it said Gokenku. Ok I understand said Tōshirō.

3 days later.  
Rangiku try to push it said Gokenku. Yeah I totally agree and your thinking this is not like me right said Tōshirō. But I want to see if I can walk again said Rangiku. Rangiku walked a few steps and then went down. Gokenku helped Rangiku back up on the couch. Hey Tōshirō can I speak with you outside said Gokenku. Sure said Tōshirō.

Outside Goku's place.  
What if Rangiku legs don't recover Tōshirō asked Gokenku. I don't know yet but don't tell Rangiku that said Tōshirō. Why said Gokenku. You know before this ordeal of hers she is always in high Spirit but now her Spirit is at a low said Tōshirō. Yeah your right when I first met her she was always in high Spirit but now o wait I know something that could help but I don't know what else that could help said Gokenku. What could help asked Tōshirō. Senzu bean said Gokenku. If these "Senzu bean" can help what are you waiting for said Tōshirō. The thing is it's not used for something like this said Gokenku. How are we gonna help her legs asked Tōshirō. The old old fashion way said Gokenku. Ok nothing I can do then said Tōshirō.

Inside Goku's place.  
Umm miss Rangiku can you please play go fish me with asked Pan. Sure all you do is get the same card right asked Rangiku. Yep I heard from grandpa that your from somewhere called Soul Society said Pan. Yeah said Rangiku. Pan deals out 7 cards. Okay miss Rangiku do you have any ace's said Pan. One question do you give 1 of the same or all of the same that was asked said Rangiku. All said Pan. Okay no I don't have any ace's go fish said Rangiku. Pan picked up a card and pan got the ace that she needed. Ok I'll put my 4 aces down said Pan. Do you have any 10's asked Rangiku. Yeah 3 said Pan. Pan hand over 3 10's and Rangiku put down 4 10's. Do you have any 3 asked Rangiku. Nope go fish said Pan. Rangiku picked up a card and got a 8 and put 2 8's down. Pan you here to pick you up said Chi-Chi. O hi mommy said Pan. Hi sweetie I see your playing card game with umm said Videl. Rangiku that's my name. Thank so your playing with Pan Rangiku huh sweetie said Videl. Yeah mommy said Pan. No problem said Rangiku. I'm sorry Pan but you'll have to go home now daddy is making some chicken strips and some grilled carrots and Eggplant said Videl. Yay my favorite Eggplant said Pan. I know sweetie let's go said Videl. Okay bye miss Rangiku I had fun said Pan. Okay bye said Rangiku. Just then Captain Unohana came in. Captain Unohana what are you doing here asked Rangiku. What else to heal you and please try to stand up said Unohana. Okay I'll stand up said Rangiku. Rangiku stood up and walked a 4 steps from her spot and then went down. I see your legs are very weak right now said Unohana. Captain Unohana helped Rangiku back up on the couch. I'll see what I'm able to do on your state said Unohana.

Outside Goku's place.  
Hey Tōshirō who was that that went inside my house asked Gokenku. O that was Captain Unohana the Captain of squad 4 which deals in healing said Tōshirō. Okay I'm going inside said Gokenku.

Inside Goku's place.  
What are you in my house when Rangiku is recovering said Gokenku. Don't worry i'm not doing anything to harm Lieutenant Matsumoto said Unohana. Then what are you doing then asked Gokenku. I can tell your doing the best you can but you could use some help said Unohana. I know that your a Captain and if you can really heal Rangiku then i'll be grateful said Gokenku. What do you mean asked Rangiku. I really care for you and if someone can help and then i'll grateful for them doing that said Gokenku. Rangiku started to cry tears of joy. What wrong Rangiku asked Gokenku. Nothing i'm just so happy said Rangiku. Gokenku smiled at Rangiku. Okay can you move some of this stuff asked Unohana. Okay said Gokenku. Gokenku moved some of the furniture so that Captain Unohana could heal Rangiku. This may take some time Unohana. That's okay said Gokenku. I don't mind if means that I can walk said Rangiku.

3 hours later.  
Hey Gokenku why is furniture moved asked Chi-Chi. Mom sorry but it needed to be moved to help Rangiku. Also who is that woman in short sleeve shirt and black pants asked Chi-Chi. O I'm sorry I'm Retsu Unohana I'm just here to Rangiku Matsumoto unless you don't want me here asked Unohana. If your helping Rangiku then all means said Chi-Chi. Thank you Ms. Son said Unohana.

30 minutes later.  
I'm done said Unohana. Thanks said Gokenku. No prob said Unohana. So how long is Rangiku is going be out asked Chi-Chi. Till the morning said Unohana.

The next morning.  
Hey Goku can you get Rangiku said Chi-Chi. Sure said Goku. Goku went upstairs. Hey Rangiku hey come on wake up Chi-Chi wants to give you something said Goku. Rangiku yawned before getting up. What is it can't I sleep and can you pass me my shirt asked Rangiku. Here your shirt said Goku. Goku turned around so that Rangiku can put her shirt on. Oh yeah Tōshirō said your leaving at 3 said Goku. So what does Chi-Chi want said Rangiku. Chi-Chi wants to give you something said Goku. Oh really and where's Gokenku asked Rangiku. Oh he's out visiting his niece said Goku.

Goku & Rangiku went Downstairs.  
Here she is Chi-Chi said Goku. Thank you Goku, Rangiku come here said Chi-Chi. Okay said Rangiku. Here is my most valuable item my locket said Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi why are you giving your locket since your father gave it to you on our wedding day said Goku. I know with my father gone I feel I should let go of it said Chi-Chi. Thanks Chi-Chi I'll treasure it always said Rangiku.

Outside Goku's Place.  
Man I don't want to leave without seeing Gokenku said Rangiku. Okay Rangiku since it's only 12:30pm said Tōshirō. Thanks said Rangiku. Rangiku went to Pan's house to see Gokenku. -Knock- -Knock- -Knock-. Huh who could that be said Gokenku. Yea uncle Gokenku you think miss Rangiku asked Pan. Maybe since that Captain of squad 4 Retsu Unohana healed her legs said Gokenku. O the old lady help miss Rangiku's legs huh asked Pan. Yes said Gokenku. Pan opened the front door. Oh hi miss Rangiku said Pan. Hi Pan is it just you and your uncle Gokenku asked Rangiku. No daddy home today but uncle Gokenku want to see me said Pan. Can I talk to Gokenku alone Pan asked Rangiku. Sure said pan. Pan went upstairs to see her Daddy. What did you want to talk about asked Gokenku. Well umm umm said Rangiku while twiddling her fingers. You want to talk about something huh asked Gokenku. Yea you see i'm going back to the Soul Society with Captain Hitsugaya and Matsuri & Fujimaru Kudo and I wanted to see you before I left to the Soul Society said Rangiku. What time did Tōshirō said your leaving asked Gokenku. He said a 3 said Rangiku. That only an hour from now said Gokenku. Pan went downstairs to see her uncle Gokenku. Uncle Uncle Daddy said I can go with you and miss Rangiku said Pan. Really said Rangiku hoping to be alone with Gokenku without Pan around. Pan let's play tag kay asked Gokenku. Kay is Miss Rangiku play said Pan. Sure but I only have a hour said Rangiku. Pan no flying and I won't either said Gokenku. Why not asked Pan. Cause Rangiku can't fly that's why said Gokenku. Ok uncle said pan.

Outside Pan's house.  
Ok Pan your it said Gokenku. Ok uncle said Pan. Pan chased Rangiku but Rangiku was a little too fast on foot. I'll get you miss Rangiku. Nope not gonna happen said Rangiku. Pan finally got Rangiku. Dam you got me said Rangiku. Hee hee laughed Pan. Rangiku went to get pan after got her. I'm so close said Rangiku.

50 minutes later.  
I have to go said Rangiku. Aw can't you stay longer said Pan. No said Rangiku. Pan went to grab Rangiku's left leg. Come on let go Pan said Rangiku. No I don't wanna said Pan. But pan I need to go said Rangiku. Rangiku Pan doesn't usually does this unless she likes the person said Gokenku. You mean she like me said Rangiku. I think so said Gokenku. Pan let go please said Rangiku. No don't wanna said Pan. How bout this the next time I come back i'll play with you said Rangiku. Promise asked Pan. I promise Pan said Rangiku. Pan released her hold on Rangiku's left leg. Matsumoto we're leaving said Tōshirō. Okay said Rangiku. Pan Ray Ray's Dungeon is on said Gohan. Yay bye miss Rangiku said Pan. Bye Pan said Rangiku. Pan went inside her house to watch Ray Ray's Dungeon. Umm Captain is there a way for Gokenku to go to the Soul Society for a day and Head-Captain Yamamoto get to meet Gokenku in person asked Rangiku. No absolutely not out of the question said Tōshirō. Please just this once said Rangiku. No absolutely not we're going be in so much trouble if we allow a human to the Soul Society that is still alive said Tōshirō. Fine said Rangiku knowing Tōshirō wouldn't agree to no matter what she said she gave up trying. Captain Hitsugaya opened the Senkaimon so the himself, his Lieutenant Matsumoto and Kudo twins can return to the Soul Society. Don't worry Rangiku we'll see each other again said Gokenku. I guess said Rangiku. Before Rangiku went in the Senkaimon to go to the Soul Society Gokenku went right up to him planted a kiss on her. O my said Rangiku while blushing.

At Soul Society.  
Hey Tōshirō have you seen Rangiku asked Momo. Why and it's Captain Hitsugaya said Tōshirō. Cause I'm worried about Rangiku after all she's on of my friends said Momo. It's nothing she just misses Gokenku and I'm concerned that this might get her demoted and lose her Lieutenant rank said Tōshirō. Are you sure that will happen asked Momo. No I'm not sure said Tōshirō.

At Matsumoto's room.  
Gokenku I miss you said Rangiku. Rangiku looked at the locket that Chi-Chi gave and opened it and saw that Gokenku picture is in there. O Chi-Chi thank you said Rangiku as she started to cry tears of joy. -Knock- -Knock- -Knock-. Huh who could that be said Rangiku. Rangiku went to see who it was and found out it is Shūhei. O hey Shūhei what are you here said Rangiku. Well for starters since you can back from the world of the living you haven't gone to our monthly Lieutenant meeting said Shūhei. I know but my mind is somewhere else said Rangiku. And I hear a new Captain is in the works for squad 3 and squad 9 said Shūhei. Who are the candidates asked Rangiku. They are myself and an namek named Piccolo for squad 9 and for squad 3 Bardock Son and Izuru Kira said Shūhei. I hope you get the captain spot said Rangiku.

3 weeks later  
I wonder who the 2 new captains are said Soifon. We find out said Tōshirō. Just Head-Captain Yamamoto came in. now introducing the new captain for squad 3 Bardock said Head-Captain Yamamoto. Bardock Son came in. he looks like a barbarian said Ukitake. He looks like a hell of of a fighter said Zaraki. We are lucky since that Bardock is a Saiyan said Head-Captain Yamamoto. He's a Saiyan said Soifon. How do we he has Shikai & Bankai said Byakuya. Ok I'll show you Captain Kuchiki said Bardock. Fine said Byakuya. Bardock pull out his Zanpakutō. Destroy Ryoku said Bardock. Bardock Zanpakutō change in a sword with the length of Ichigo's Zangetsu and the thin as Zaraki's sword but Bardock sword is black colored in instead of Grey. Wow said Zaraki. Now introducing the new captain for squad 9 Shūhei Hisagi said Head-Captain Yamamoto. He should fill Kaname Tōsen shoes said Komamura. Meeting adjourned said Head-Captain Yamamoto.

* * *

please reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

At Matsumoto's room.

Man Shūhei your a captain now huh I guess I should call you Captain Hisagi said Rangiku. Nah doesn't feel comfortable with being call Captain yet said Hisagi. Get use to it Captain Hisagi said Rangiku. Speaking of which I hear Captain Son to do some investigation in Ginger town said Shūhei. Who is going with Captain Son asked Rangiku. I wish I could say but it's Captain secrets sorry said Shūhei. Will you at lease tell me how many is going Captain Son said Rangiku. I don't know myself but I do know this I saw him going to the squad 11 building. said Shūhei.

Squad 11 building.

Hey Kenpachi Zaraki I need to talk to you asked Bardock. What is it said Zaraki. Well you know I'm preparing an investigation in Ginger town and I would like 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame said Bardock. Very well when are you going asked Zaraki. In 5 days from now said Bardock. I know it's not my business but why do you need Ikkaku said Zaraki. Well you see I want to witness hiss fighting abilities said Bardock. I see then your getting best when it comes to fighting said Zaraki. I'll see said Bardock.

Squad 6 building.

What do you want I know your not hear to chit chat said Byakuya. Your right Well you know I'm preparing an investigation in Ginger town and I would like Lieutenant Renji Abarai said Bardock. I don't need to give you permission for him but if you like Rukia Kuchiki she my be an Unseated Shinigami but she's stronger than most Unseated Shinigami said Byakuya. Thanks any but I only wanted to get Lieutenant Abarai said Bardock.

Outside squad 11 building.

So you must be 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame said Bardock. Yeah what of it said Ikkaku. On this investigation you might need to use you Bankai said Bardock. How do you know about that said Ikkaku shocked to fined out that the new Captain for squad 3 knows that he has Bankai. don't worry I have my ways said Bardock. I know that you require on that investigation said Ikkaku. So Kenpachi Zaraki told you said Bardock. Captain Son do you think it would be too much trouble if I brought 5rd Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa asked Ikkaku. No but I know of his Zanpakutō and what it truly looks like and I don't require a Zanpakutō like that said Bardock. I'm not sure what you mean asked Ikkaku. Don't worry said Bardock. Since Bardock didn't want a kido type Zanpakutō he chose his words wisely to Ikkaku.

Squad 10 building.

Hey Captain Hitsugaya do you have a minute. Yeah I do why asked Tōshirō. Cause I was going to bring Lieutenant Matsumoto but she's despressed since she can back said Bardock. That's true but it might do some good said Tōshirō. Why do you say that asked Bardock. As I hate to admit it she just misses Gokenku in the word of living he's ½ Saiyan said Tōshirō. ½ Saiyan huh tell Lieutenant Matsumoto that she's going with this investigation said Bardock. This should lift her spirit said Tōshirō. I guess said Bardock.

5 days later.

So Lieutenant Abarai and 3rd Seat Ikkaku where in the hell is Lieutenant Matsumoto she's late F*** said Bardock. Man getting angry won't help Captain Son said Renji. Listen if I want to get angry i'll get angry F*** said Bardock. Listen Renji Captain Son has anger problems whispered Ikkaku. Yeah whispered Renji.

Rangiku arrived.

Sorry Captain Son I kinda slept in said Rangiku. I guess I can let it slide this once but I should tell you I only give 1 chance to anyone said Bardock. Thank you Captain Son said Rangiku.

At Ginger town.

Who is that asked Renji looking at Gokenku with his niece Pan. Man there's so man hollows they caan see hem said Ikkaku. Hey pan ready asked Gokenku. Yep Uncle Gokenku said Pan. There seems to be like over 100 hollows said Gokenku. No prob said Pan. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Gokenku & Pan fired at the many hollows made them dissolved in to nothing. Man how can they see the Hollow and they wiped out ¼ of the hollows said Ikkaku. Hey Rangiku are you just going to stand there and do nothing while me and Pan do the dirty work asked Gokenku. Shut your mouth Gokenku yelled Rangiku. They can see us asked Renji. Of course how else do you think he destroyed so many hollows huh Renji said Rangiku. Rangiku I hope you don't pass out this time when I got super Saiyan said Gokenku. Super Saiyan never heard of it said Bardock. Aaah said Gokenku. First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their hair went straight up and turned Golden colored. His hair just went up and turned blond said Bardock. Who are you asked Gokenku. Well i'm Bardock and i'm a Saiyan and as you can tell a Shinigami said Bardock. Bardock pulls out his Zanpakutō. Destroy Ryoku said Bardock. Bardock sword change into a black colored Zanpakutō. Renji pulls out his Zanpakutō. Howl Zabimaru said Renji. Renji Zanpakutō transforms into an even 6-part segmented blade. Ikkaku pulls out his Zanpakutō. Grow Hōzukimaru said Ikkaku. Howl Zabimaru said Renji. Renji 's Zabimaru strucked 10 hollows made them dissolved in to nothing. Man i'm good said Renji. Let's end this despair shock wave said Bardock. Bardock despair shock wave made 63 hollows dissolved in to nothing. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Gokenku fired at the many hollows made them dissolved in to nothing and finishing off the remaining hollows.

Boy what is your Saiyan name asked Bardock. Huh Saiyan name? I have no idea said Gokenku. Do you know a Kakarot said Bardock. Nope but my father name is Goku said Gokenku. In a instant Gokenku disappeared from Bardock sight. Where did he go said Bardock. Your back Miss Rangiku said Pan. Umm Rangiku how does she and that guy knows you asked Renji. Yeah I agree with Renji said Ikkaku. Long story said Rangiku. Like we going anywhere soon said Renji. Fine when I was here last time when I was in my Gigai I passed out due to the pressure when Trunks and Gokenku was Training Rangiku was interrupted by Renji. What do you mean you passed out due to the pressure when Gokenku and his friend was Training they are not that strong said Renji. You be surprise said Rangiku. What happened next said Renji. Well Gokenku said I was out for 3 weeks and the recovering took like forever said Rangiku. Then how did you recovered asked Renji. Well Captain Unohana came and Rangiku was interrupted by Renji. Don't need to say any more I can see that Captain Unohana healed you said Renji. In a instant Gokenku & Goku appeared in front of Bardock sight. Huh your back and with you father Goku said Bardock. Yeah umm dad do you know someone named Kakarot asked Gokenku. Yeah that's my Saiyan name why asked Goku. So your Kakarot said Bardock. You know that name asked Goku. Yeah that's my son name said Bardock. He's not that strong said Ikkaku. Let's see hot strong are you said Bardock. Okay you'll see said Goku. _First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored. Then Goku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed_. Wow what power you & me 1 on 1 said Bardock. Sure i'm not going easy said Goku. I guess go all out "Bankai" said Bardock. _Bardock has a wolf head on her left shoulder and Tiger head on his right shoulder and his blade is in the shape of a Tachi._ Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Goku fired at Bardock hit on contact. This won't take long with an attack that weak said Bardock. Bardock attack Goku with shocking moon heaven. Goku used an afterimage Technique to dodge Bardock's shocking moon heaven and counter with a Kamehameha wave. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Goku fired at Bardock hit on contact and brought Bardock to one knee. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Bardock fired at Goku hit on contact and made Goku go out of his Super Saiyan made. Man your strong said Goku. Your strong as well said Bardock. Your probally dead who killed you asked Goku. Yeah I'm dead and Frieza killed me and i'm a lot stronger since then said Bardock. Ah Frieza not much of a fighter said Goku. What do you mean I was a lowly soldier then asked Bardock. Probally you were in ten thousand said Goku. Yeah said Goku. Rangiku went up to Gokenku. Hey Gokenku said Rangiku. Hey Rangiku how have you been asked Gokenku. Well i've been good and Captain Bardock Son is new to the whole "Captain" thing since he just became Captain said Rangiku. I guess if he's my dad's father then that makes him my Grandpa said Gokenku. I guess so said Rangiku. Hey Renji doesn't Rangiku talk to that guy like she known his for years asked Ikkaku. Yeah said Renji. Listen Renji, Ikkaku and Rangiku we're going to do what we came here for and that was to see if we can get any data with the 3 Arrancar battle with these 2 said Bardock.

2 hours later.

Captain Son we got the data on the battle with the 3 Arrancar said Renji. Good said Bardock. So are we returning to the soul Society asked Ikkaku. Yep all 3 of huh where is Lieutenant Matsumoto asked Bardock. I saw her going to west City said Renji.

At West City.

While Rangiku in her Gigai went with Gokenku to Capsule Corps. So this Capsule Corps that you told me about said Rangiku. Yeah but are you sure it's ok ditching you duty asked Gokenku. I don't mind and beside if he demand respect he's not getting it said Rangiku. Ok said Gokenku. I kind of want to live in the human world said Rangiku. Why asked Gokenku. It's a secret said Rangiku. Okay if you say so said Gokenku.

Inside Capsule Corps.

Hey Gokenku how have you been asked the desk person. Fine is Trunks here asked Gokenku. Yeah he's with his mother in the operation room said the desk person. Thanks Mary. Your welcome said Mary.

In the operation room.

Ready Trunks said Bulma. Yea mom said Trunks. Trunks insert the data on the Arrancar onto a special watch and Bulma Test to see if it works. It's a success let's see said Bulma. Trunks Pressed the special watch to get some info. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez an Arrancar that gained power of a soul reaper said the special watch. Let's see if it can tell the power level. Unable to reply said the special watch. Trunks turned around and saw Gokenku. Hey what do you know it's Gokenku said Trunks. Huh what are you doing here asked Bulma. Just showing my friend Capsule Corps said Gokenku. Ah that's fine said Bulma. Umm what were you doing just now asked Rangiku. Just inserting some data into this watch said Bulma. Rangiku Pressed the special watch . Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez an Arrancar that gained power of a soul reaper said the special watch. Where did you get this data from asked Rangiku. Oh from Ginger town you see Trunks got this strange reading from Ginger town and i've been working on it for sometime said Bulma. Ok said Rangiku knowing that she should tell her Captain but didn't think it would matter to tell. So your that person that passed out when Gokenku and I was training said Rangiku. Don't remind me said Rangiku. Oh sorry said Trunks. Don't worry now don't ever bring it up said Rangiku. Alright said Trunks. I'm fascinated about the technology I never seen anything like this before said Rangiku. How anything like this asked Bulma. Umm i'm from a small town that don't believe in technology said Rangiku. Oh ok you must be hungry said Bulma. Yeah quite hungry said Rangiku. Follow me said Bulma. Kay said Rangiku.

Inside Bulma's place.

By the way what's your name asked Bulma. O it's Rangiku Matsumoto. Rangiku I hope you like ribs and beef brisket jerk spice on them said Bulma. Sounds good said Rangiku.

At west City.

Where in the f*** is Lieutenant Matsumoto asked Bardock. Don't know let go back to the soul society said Ikkaku. Yeah we don't want to look all night said Renji. Fine I guess Captain Hitsugaya will have to find out said Bardock.

Inside Bulma place.

The food is great right Gokenku said Rangiku. Gokenku wasn't listen since he was on his 7th plate. Man do all Saiyan have appetite like you Gokenku asked Rangiku. Most Saiyan do said Gokenku. The bill but be high said Rangiku. Don't know since mom does the shopping said Gokenku. O my i'm stuffed said Rangiku.

20 minutes later.

Man he's on his 15th plate said Rangiku. I'm good said Gokenku. I'll say I thought you been done at lease on your 10th plate said Rangiku. I burn a lot of energy with my training said Gokenku. It's true said Bulma. Let's go to my place said Gokenku. Ain't it far said Rangiku. True i'll fly there said Gokenku. I don't know said Rangiku. Trust me said Gokenku. Okay said Rangiku. Gokenku flew with Rangiku in his arms to his place.

At the Soul Society.

What you just left my Lieutenant there said Tōshirō. Sorry but I didn't want to waste to time looking for her said Bardock. I knew I should of sending her there said Tōshirō. Yeah yeah said Bardock as he left.

Inside Bulma place.

Hey Bulma is Vegeta in the Gravity room asked Gokenku. Yeah said Bulma. Gravity room? What's that asked Rangiku. O that's a training room where the gravity can change depend on what you want the gravity level and probally Vegeta is using 400x normal gravity said Gokenku. Ok said Rangiku. Vegeta can out of the Gravity room. Bulma is there at least 10 plates of food said Vegeta. Yeah and there's a plate of Sushi said Bulma. Good that plat of sushi can be for last said Vegeta.

1 hour later.

Man 11 plates he ate said Rangiku. Hey Gokenku isn't that the woman that Vegeta was interrupted by Rangiku. Don't bring it up said Rangiku. Okay what's your name asked Vegeta. It's Rangiku. So is this your girlfriend Gokenku asked Vegeta. No she just a friend said Gokenku while blushing. Gokenku let's go said Rangiku. But I don't want yet said Gokenku. Please come on Gokenku said Rangiku trying to get Gokenku to go. Fine said Gokenku gave in due to Rangiku. Rangiku and Gokenku left Capsule Corps to go to an carnival.

At West City's annual carnival.

Gokenku let's go on roller coaster said Rangiku. Sure said Gokenku. Man this line is almost like forever said Rangiku. Yeah but be patient said Gokenku. Ok then said Rangiku. After 5 minutes of waiting. Finally our turn said Rangiku. 4 tickets please said the roller coaster person. Gokenku gave 8 tickets so he and Rangiku can go on. Man this is gonna be awesome said Rangiku. Yeah said Gokenku. After many loops and turns the ride came to an end. Rangiku where do you want to go next said Gokenku. Umm I'm not sure said Rangiku. Rangiku how bout we just sit down over there said Gokenku. Kay said Rangiku. Gokenku and Rangiku went over to the wood benches. So where do you want to go next asked Gokenku. Umm I want to try the samurai duel said Rangiku. Ok said Gokenku. Gokenku and Rangiku went over to the samurai duel game. So do you want to play miss asked samurai duel person. Yes do I need another person or can I do the game by my self said Rangiku. The game requires 2 people said samurai duel person. Hey Gokenku can you play samurai duel with me asked Rangiku. I'll play with you said a mysterious person. Rangiku turned around a saw it's Ichigo Kurosaki. Ah Ichigo what are you doing here asked Rangiku scared to hell. My class has a field trip to see Hercule the world's martial arts champion but I think he's a fake said Ichigo. Yeah he said he defeated Cell but my brother Gohan did said said Gokenku. Umm who are you asked Ichigo. I'm Gokenku. Ichigo and Rangiku gave the required tickets to samurai duel person. Thank you, now you can put the samurai clothing on for this duel said samurai duel person. Ichigo and Rangiku put samurai clothing on for their duel which is a black kimono similar to what Rangiku wear as a Soul Reaper. I'm ready are you Ichigo asked Rangiku. Yep said Ichigo. Rangiku and Ichigo squared off and Rangiku striked first but Ichigo striked back with his. A tie so far Rangiku. Yeah but not for long said Rangiku. Rangiku striked first but Ichigo striked back but Rangiku ducked and striked Ichigo. Man I lost said Ichigo. Yay I won said Rangiku said very happy. Rangiku choose a large size stuffed bull dog for her prize. So Rangiku where did you meet Gokenku asked Ichigo. I meet him at Mount Paozu said Rangiku. Rangiku can speak with you in private asked Ichigo. Sure said Rangiku. Away from Gokenku. So does he knows that your a soul reaper asked Ichigo. Yeah said Rangiku. How said Ichigo. Behind Ichigo Gokenku came. I can answer that said Gokenku. Ichigo turned around. How did you get here said Ichigo. Easy I flew said Gokenku. But that's impossible said Ichigo. The user manipulates their ki energy so that they can fly said Gokenku. Ok how are you able to see soul reapers asked Ichigo. It's due to my Saiyan blood in me and how do you know about soul reapers asked Gokenku. That's easy I'm a substitute soul reapers said Ichigo. Hey Ichigo ms. Ochi is looking for you since we're ready to see Hercule the world's martial arts champion said Orihime (Not really gonna see Hercule in the field trip that mentioned above). Ok let's go said Ichigo. Oh Rangiku I didn't knew you were here said Orihime. Yeah hey Ichigo how long are we here for asked Orihime. Umm about 5 days said Ichigo. Bye Rangiku said Orihime. After Ichigo and Orihime left. Let's go to your place said Rangiku. Kay said Gokenku.

While in the sky.

Umm Gokenku are you sure this is safe asked Rangiku. Yeah I done it over a dozen times said Gokenku. But have you done it with someone asked Rangiku. Don't worry said Gokenku. Okay said Rangiku.

At Goku's place.

So your finally here said Tōshirō. Captain how did you know asked Rangiku. I knew if I waited you'll show up eventually said Tōshirō. When you didn't show up with Captain son I knew you be with Gokenku here said Tōshirō. Well I don't respect captain son said Rangiku. Give him a chance said Tōshirō. No and i'm not coming back said Rangiku. I guess i'll have force you to come back said Tōshirō.

Rangiku swallowed a Soul Candy to release her Gigai so that she can fight. Bankai said Tōshirō. _starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. And finally The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. _Man how am I gonna stop Captain Hitsugaya said Rangiku. I'll help you Miss Rangiku said Pan. Oh Pan you'll help asked Rangiku. Yeah I like you said Pan. Pan started to launch her Kamehameha wave "Ka-." So you think i'll give you the time to finish it said Tōshirō. "-me-." Growl Haineko said Rangiku. Tōshirō attacked Pan but Rangiku's Haineko prevent it. "-hame-." That's it said Tōshirō. Tōshirō attacked with Sennen Hyōrō and imprison Pan with 8 ice pillars while he focus on Rangiku. "-ha-." Pan tries to break free of the 8 ice pillars but Tōshirō's Sennen Hyōrō proofs to be too strong. Tōshirō attacks Rangiku and Rangiku tries to stop his attack with Haineko as a shield but the power of Tōshirō's Bankai proofs to be too much and Tōshirō would of knocked her out if not for Gokenku saving her. What do you think your doing said Tōshirō. I'm not letting you do any more than you've already done said Gokenku.

Gokenku steps in.  
_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored. Then Gokenku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body_. Your making a mistake said Tōshirō. We'll see said Gokenku. Gokenku started to launch "Ka-." "-me-." he's faster than that little girl said Tōshirō. "-hame-." "-ha-." Gokenku fires his Kamehameha wave at the 8 ice pillars. Why would he fire it at my Sennen Hyōrō said Tōshirō. Gokenku frees an knocked out Pan. Pan you you gave it your all said Gokenku. Gokenku placed pan down and turn to Tōshirō. Tōshirō tries to attack with Sennen Hyōrō but Gokenku dodge it completely and began to attack with Kamehameha wave. Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...! The Kamehameha wave that Gokenku fired at Tōshirō hit on contact and made Tōshirō go out of his Bankai. How were you able to defeat me asked Tōshirō. Easy you were so bent on bring Rangiku back that you let your anger cloud your judgment, any anger will end up being your down fall since a calm person knows that they don't have a chance when they know it but someone who mind is clouded by anger will keep fighting even though they have no chance said Gokenku. Yeah your right said Tōshirō admitted that his mind was clouded by anger. Rangiku slowly getting up. Captain -cough- -cough- I need to tell you -cough- -cough- something said Rangiku. What is it said Tōshirō. I'm not -cough- -cough- coming back cause I'm -cough- -cough- staying here said Rangiku. Why asked Tōshirō. If any captain come to try and get me tell them this is my choice and bye said Rangiku. Rangiku gave her squad 10 lieutenant's armband.

* * *

please reveiw


	6. Chapter 6

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

At the Soul Society.

In giving an order to capture Rangiku Matsumoto from the world of the living said Head-Captain Yamamoto. Who are you sending Head-Captain Yamamoto asked Zaraki. 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Captain Soifon said Head-Captain Yamamoto. You willing to go to this extreme asked Hisagi. Absolutely if it mean to capture her said Head-Captain Yamamoto. Don't you think it would be wise to send Tōshirō Hitsugaya instead of Soifon asked Ukitake. No who knows if he will go easy on her said Head-Captain Yamamoto. What are you talking I had to use my bankai against her when she didn't return with Captain son said Tōshirō. My decision stands said Head-Captain Yamamoto. Head-Captain Yamamoto here's an idea how bout we send Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Rukia Kuchiki as a backup plan if 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame and Captain Soifon can't bring Rangiku Matsumoto said Kyōraku. Agreed meeting adjourned said Head-Captain Yamamoto.

At Goku's place.

Rangiku are you sure it's okay to leave the Soul Society like that said Goku. Yeah I'm sure said Rangiku. But the Soul Society might bring someone to bring you back said Goku. Yeah so I still won't go said Rangiku. I don't want to be on their bad side so your own said Goku. Dad if your not gonna help I am said Gokenku. You may of defeated her Captain but how will you fair against the other 12 Captain huh son asked Goku. I don't know but I will figure it out said Gokenku.

2 hours later At Ginger Town.

Ikkaku we're here to capture Rangiku Got it any helping her will also bet attacked said Soifon. I got that but do you have any idea where she might be asked Ikkaku. Yeah I think she might be at this Goku's house since Captain Unohana said she was there when she was here for that long period said Soifon. Gotcha so let's head there said Ikkaku.

Outside Goku's place.

So this is place that Captain Unohana said to you when you asked her asked Ikkaku. Yeah so most likely she here said Soifon. Rangiku & Gokenku stepped outside. Crap it's Captain Soifon said Rangiku. Ms. Matsumoto we're bring you back even if it means by force said Soifon. Well i'm not going back said Rangiku. Well you leave me no choice said Soifon. If you want to take her agianst her will then you'll have to go through me said Gokenku. Fine Captain Soifon it's ok that I go first asked Ikkaku. Go ahead said Soifon. Rangiku go inside I don't want you to pass out due to my huge Ki when i'm in my super Saiyan form said Gokenku. But I want to stay by you said Rangiku. I just don't want to see you hurt by my Ki level said Gokenku. But I heard you transformed into you super Saiyan form when Toshiro knocked me out said Rangiku. That was different said Gokenku. How asked Rangiku. Simple you didn't pass out due to my ki level you were knocked out before hand said Gokenku. Ok fine said Rangiku.

Rangiku went inside Goku's house.

So you don't want to harm her huh said Ikkaku. Yeah said Gokenku. Ikkaku pulls out his Zanpakutō. Aaah screamed Gokenku. _First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored. Then Gokenku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body_. Man how can his power increase this much Ikkaku thought to himself. I hope your ready said Gokenku. Yeah yeah said Ikkaku. In an instant Gokenku disappeared from Ikkaku sight. He's gonna attack from behind Soifon thought to herself. And Gokenku reappeared in front of Ikkaku and fired a Kamehameha wave. -cough- -cough- Man your fast said Ikkaku. Right now it's all child play I haven't even begun to go all out said Gokenku. I guess I should release my Zanpakutō said Ikkaku. Yeah if you want a hope of winning said Gokenku. Extend Hōzukimaru said Ikkaku. _Hōzukimaru takes on the form of what initially appears to be a spear with a wax wood shaft._So let's begin said Ikkaku. Ikkaku began to slash away at Gokenku. So this is all your released Zanpakutō can do taunted Gokenku. Blood went down Gokenku's shoulder. Gokenku started to launch "Kame-." Man I better get over there before he can finish said Ikkaku. "Hame-". Crap if this attack hits i'm finish said Ikkaku. Gokenku disappeared from Ikkaku sight. Where did he go said Ikkaku. This again said Soifon. Gokenku reappeared in front of Ikkaku with a huge grin. Crap said Ikkaku. "Ha-" Gokenku fired his Kamehameha wave at Ikkaku at close range and took out Ikkaku.

After Ikkaku Battle.

I guess he couldn't handle you said Soifon. Yeah your next said Gokenku. Don't bank on it said Soifon. Sting all Enemies to Death "Suzumebachi" said Soifon. Soifon quickly struck Gokenku with her Suzumebachi's blade and made a butterfly-shaped stamp on Gokenku Left arm. What the hell is this said Gokenku. If I hit you twice in the same spot you die said Soifon. Is that all said Gokenku. Is that all aren't you afraid of dying asked Soifon. No you just don't get it after all with Majin buu and all I'm not afraid of dying said Gokenku. Inside Goku's place. Rangiku don't worry said Goku. I know but he might die since Soifon released her Zanpakutō so if she hit him twice in the same spot he'll die said Rangiku. Don't worry just believe in him said Goku. Ok Goku said Rangiku. Back outside. You can dodge it forever said Soifon. You only struck me in 3 different spots your faster than cue-ball over there said Gokenku. What did you expect I'm Captain of squad 2 and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō said Soifon. So in other word you have moves like a ninja said Gokenku. Yeah said Soifon. Soifon went in for the 2nd strike on his left arm but Gokenku disappeared from Soifon sight. Where did he go said Soifon. Gokenku reappeared and attacked with his Kamehameha Sword Slice and took out Soifon and Soifon's Zanpakutō returned to normal after Gokenku struck Soifon with his Kamehameha Sword Slice also butterfly-shaped stamp on Gokenku disappeared. You could of hit me with at any moment asked Soifon. You left me with no choice I really didn't want to use it said Gokenku. Why asked Soifon. Using it requires a lot of Ki and it not something I want to use and since I just perfected it said Gokenku. It looks strong but I think it is par with my Bankai since we both don't it unless it is needed said Soifon. Are you still going to capture Rangiku asked Gokenku. No but there is a another team if we fail the Captain of Squad 6 is leading it said Soifon. Ok thanks for the info said Gokenku.

At the Soul Society.

Captain Kuchiki is your team ready since Soifon failed asked Kyōraku. Yeah to defeat 2 captains the kid must strong first defeating Captain Hitsugaya and now Soifon said Byakuya. Yeah but I hear he's only 22 yrs old said Kyōraku. Yeah try to reason with him first before fighting said Byakuya. Good luck said Kyōraku. I will be giving the kid some time to recover from fighting both Ikkaku and Soifon so we'll be heading out first thing after lunch said Byakuya.

30 minutes later at Goku's place.

Son are you ok asked Goku. Yeah I just need the rest said Gokenku. I'm gonna stay with him since it's cause of me he's hurt said Rangiku. Don't say that don't you see he'll will anything to make sure the Soul Society doesn't take you by force said Goku. Thank you it means a lot to me said Rangiku. It's getting late and I don't think the Soul Society will come at this time said Goku. -Knock- -Knock- -Knock-. Who could that be said Goku. Goku opened the door. Oh I Momo what are you doing here asked Goku. I'm here to monitor the hollows so Momo was interrupted. I get the picture come on in we have an extra bed in Rangiku's room said Goku. Thank you said Momo. Oh hey Momo are you here to question my Rangiku was interrupted. No but let's go to our room upstairs so I talk to you alone said Momo. Sure said Rangiku. In the spare bedroom. So Rangiku what's the real reason for not going back when Tōshirō asked you to go back asked Momo. No reason said Rangiku. I know you better than that so be truthfully come on said Momo. Really no reason said Rangiku. I won't tell anyone I promise said Momo. Ok you see the reason I don't want to go back is well Rangiku was interrupted. It's Gokenku right asked Momo. How did you know said Rangiku shock that Momo figured it out. Easy he's the only one that fits the bill that you would like said Momo. I don't know why I like him but I just do said Rangiku. I understand don't worry said Momo. Ok I'm tired Good night said Rangiku. Good night Rangiku see you in the morning said Momo. Yeah yeah be quiet said Rangiku.

The next day at 12 noon.

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-. Who could that be said Momo. Yeah I hope it's not anyone from the Soul Society said Gokenku. Yeah since Rangiku is still sleeping said Momo. Momo open the door. Oh it's only Rukia said Momo. What do you mean "it's only Rukia" said Rukia. What I said nothing more said Momo. What are you doing here asked Rukia. Well i'm here to monitor the hollows said Momo. A Lieutenant they send a Lieutenant here when they could of send a seated officer instead or maybe they sent you here cause of Rangiku said Rukia. No that's not it and what are you doing here asked Momo. Izuru Kira walked in. we're here to get Rangiku said Izuru. Well Izuru she sleeping said Momo. Well wake her up said Izuru. Are you kidding you know how hard it is to wake her said Momo. Well get going said Izuru. Listen Momo your not waking Rangiku up Momo said Gokenku while dealing with the pain from his fight with Soifon. Who are you to tell her said Izuru. Gokenku punched Izuru without warning. Ow that hurt why did you do that for asked Izuru. Cause I felt like it said Gokenku. That's it you and me fight outside said Izuru. You won't even last an hour with me said Gokenku. Izuru went to punch Gokenku but Byakuya Kuchiki grab his hand before he could. Izuru face fact you started said Byakuya. Whet do you mean asked Izuru. Simple you were being a jerk with Lieutenant Hinamori and he stepped in to help her even if striking you was not the best choice but you were making Lieutenant Hinamori get Rangiku said Byakuya. Ok your right said Izuru. So what are you 3 doing here asked Gokenku. I already told Momo but I guess you didn't hear me we're here to get Rangiku said Izuru. So are you 3 gonna use force or not asked Gokenku. Depends on if you will cooperation said Byakuya. I think you know I won't give you Rangiku easy said Gokenku. I know unlike Soifon i'm not gonna use force until it's necessary said Byakuya. So what do you want asked Gokenku. I know we're the 2nd team that the head-Captain said if Soifon failed and which she did we were assigned as the backup Team and we want your cooperation and hand over Rangiku nicely said Byakuya. Like hell I would give over Rangiku even though she doesn't want to return said Gokenku. I guess I have to use force said Byakuya.

Outside Goku's Place.

I guess talking is over said Byakuya. Aaah screamed Gokenku. _First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored. Then Gokenku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body_. What the hell Captain Kuchiki his Hair turned Blond and went straight up said Izuru. Wow said Rukia. Scatter Senbonzakura said Byakuya. _Senbonzakura's blade separates into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments_. So you think some pedals of Cherry Blossoms will stop me then you have a another thing coming said Gokenku. Byakuya attacked with his Senbonzakura in it's released form but Gokenku easily block all of Senbonzakura attacks. So my Shikai has barely any effect huh said Byakuya. Yeah your finish if that's the best you got said Gokenku. Byakuya drops his sward and his sword phases into the ground. Bankai said Byakuya. _Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter_. Not much of a change said Gokenku. Gokenku having a hard time evading Senbonzakura Kageyoshi since it's faster than Shikai version and Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi finally struck him. -cough- -cough- Man it's fast than I first though I guess I better speed up said Gokenku. Speed up? asked Byakuya. Don't tell me that you thought I couldn't go faster said Gokenku. In an instant Gokenku disappeared from Byakuya sight. He's around he somewhere said Byakuya. Somewhere away from Byakuya "Kame-". "Hame-". Gokenku chanted the Kamehameha. Ah there he is said Byakuya. Byakuya used Flash step to get where Gokenku is. "Ka-" Gokenku fired his Kamehameha at Byakuya and was deflected easily by his Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Man it's harder to get through huh "Kame-". "Hame-". Gokenku chanted the Kamehameha. This again it won't work said Byakuya. Gokenku Smiled. "Ka-" sword Strike said Gokenku. Gokenku's Kamehameha sword Strike went through Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi and strikes Byakuya 3 times. Byakuya falls down in defeat. You appear to be the better fighter today and I must warn you that if head-Captain finds out that I also failed he might come himself said Byakuya. Ok i'll be ready said Gokenku. I don't think you be ready since you & I fought as equal but head-Captain is far stronger than I am your power might not be enough you might need maybe your father help said Byakuya. If you say said Gokenku. Byakuya Flash step where Rukia is. Rukia & Lieutenant Kira let's go said Byakuya. Yes sir said both Rukia & Lieutenant Kira.

* * *

Please Reveiw


	7. Chapter 7

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

At Goku's place.

So Gokenku do you really think you can take Head-Captain Yamamoto asked Rangiku. I don't know but I'll give it my all said Gokenku. Umm Gokenku I need to talk to you asked Momo. What's do you want to talk about asked Gokenku. Follow me outside said Momo. Ok said Gokenku. Outside Goku's place. So what is it asked Gokenku. Well you see I know you said to Rangiku you give it your all but I'm just worried it won't even be enough said Momo. Oh is that all, you see i'll take an opponent even though I can't win but I sometime I win they think they can beat me easily said Gokenku. I just got word that in 1 week Head-Captain Yamamoto will be coming here said Momo. So I can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber(not Destroyed) said Gokenku. What's that asked Momo. Well it's a place you can get a year of training in a day but the gravity might affect you though said Gokenku. What do you mean asked Momo. Well the gravity is 10 times earth gravity said Gokenku. I see what you mean said Momo. Let's go if your ready said Gokenku. Rangiku came outside. Gokenku I heard the whole thing about this "Hyperbolic Time Chamber" and you sure this thing is real asked Rangiku. Yes I'm sure it exist said Gokenku. If you say so I'm coming with you said Rangiku. Me too said Momo. Umm Momo aren't you here to monitor the hollows said Rangiku. Yes but I can't turn down a great opportunity like this said Momo. I guess I can't disagree with you Momo said Rangiku. So are you two ready asked Gokenku. Yeah we're ready said Momo. Gokenku held on to Rangiku while Momo held on to Gokenku. We're off said Gokenku. Gokenku flew with Momo holding on to him and holding on to Rangiku.

At The Lookout.

So this is the place where we go to Hyperbolic Time Chamber right asked Momo. Yeah right now we are on The Lookout at get to Hyperbolic Time Chamber we have to walk down a long set of stairs said Gokenku. Aw man said Momo. I guess we have no choice said Rangiku. A while later. Finally no more stairs said Momo. So this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber said Rangiku. Yep through this door is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and where we get a year of training in a day said Gokenku.

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Wow this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it's amazing said Momo. Yeah I totally agree said Rangiku. Yeah I know let's get down to training said Gokenku. Ok said Rangiku. Yeah said Momo. Momo & Rangiku swallowed a Soul Candy to release their Gigai so that they can fight. Ok now that your ready let's begin. Just give me a sec it's kind of hard to move said Momo trying to move. Yeah you didn't say it would be this hard said Rangiku. I did say it would be 10 times earth normal Gravity said Gokenku. Yeah yeah said Rangiku. A few minutes later in Time Chamber. Ok then let's get down training now said Momo. Yeah now that we use to this Gravity said Rangiku. Ok I better go full power said Gokenku. Gokenku powered up to super Saiyan 2.

227 days later in Time Chamber.

Momo come on and hit me with the attack that Gokenku taught us said Rangiku. Ok I can't control it said Momo. I know me too said Rangiku. Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha! The Kamehameha wave that Momo shot at Rangiku. Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha! The Kamehameha wave that Rangiku shot at Momo's Kamehameha wave and the two beams exploded. Man our attacks canceled each other out said Rangiku. Yeah I thought I could at lease go through said Momo. No you two couldn't go through each others Kamehameha wave since you only been going at this for127 days now in Hyperbolic Time Chamber said Gokenku.

127 days earlier in Time Chamber.

Now Momo & Rangiku now that you two are getting better at using energy or Ki I like to tech both of you an attack that's in my family said Gokenku. What's that asked Momo really excited. Yeah what is it asked Rangiku also excited. It's the Kamehameha wave an attack that Master Roshi taught my father it said Gokenku. This Roshi must be very old asked Momo. Yeah he's about 350's year old said Gokenku. F*** that's old said Momo. Momo I thought you don't swear said Rangiku. I know but it just came out said Momo. Can I get back to what I was talking about asked Gokenku. Oh sorry said Rangiku. Yeah Sorry said Momo. Anyways you first start by put your wrists together in front of yourself and saying the word Kamehameha like this. "Ka-." Momo & Rangiku noticed that Gokenku's energy level skyrocket. "-me-." Momo do you feel the energy asked Rangiku. Yeah said Momo. "-hame-." before Momo & Rangiku could say anything. "-ha." Gokenku fired Kamehameha wave at a distance. There that's the Kamehameha wave said Gokenku. Back to present in Time Chamber. Rangiku & Momo fired an Kamehameha wave at each other and again made them canceled each other out. Man it's so difficult said Momo. Relax Momo it takes time to really control said Gokenku. I know but still said Momo.

100 Days later in Time Chamber.

Momo come at me don't hold back said Gokenku. Are you sure asked Momo. Yeah said Gokenku. Ok then said Momo still unsure. Momo quickly punched Gokenku but Gokenku blocked the attack and kicked her in the gut and made Momo go 3 feet backwards. Ouch that hurts Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha! Momo shot a Kamehameha wave at Gokenku. Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha! Gokenku shot a Kamehameha wave at Momo's Kamehameha wave and since his was stronger Gokenku's Kamehameha wave went through and would of hit Momo but Momo used Flash step at the last second to dodge it. Not bad Momo your getting stronger as well as Rangiku said Gokenku. Thanks to this training is sure helping and I might get to Bankai faster this way said Momo. I'm not so sure since we aren't using our Zanpakutō said Rangiku. Using our Zanpakutō isn't the only this a Shinigami can do said Momo. I know Momo but it doesn't feel like Haineko is getting stronger said Rangiku. I know what you feel since Tobiume also doesn't feel like it's getting stronger said Momo. I guess we should continue said Rangiku. Yeah let's said Momo.

37 days later in Time Chamber.

Now we gotta put the finishing Touch on this training Momo & Rangiku said Gokenku. Finishing Touch what do you mean asked Momo. You see the finishing Touch on the training is using you energy to learn a technique that I don't use often said Gokenku. And that would be asked Rangiku. The technique is called Spirit Bomb my father taught me this technique said Gokenku. How does it work asked Rangiku. Well for starters the Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power said Gokenku. Can you show us asked Rangiku. Yeah i'm quite fascinated said Momo. Fine then said Gokenku. Gokenku gather a small amounts of energy near by formed it into a sphere shape. There that's all there is to it said Gokenku. Wow that small ball is the Spirit Bomb it looks like Shakkahō shape said Momo. Well the shape can very depend on how much energy is gathered said Gokenku. O I see so it can be as big as the Sun asked Momo. Yes it can if the opponent is really strong said Gokenku. Thanks this Technique is sure to help said Momo. Your welcome said Gokenku.

Gokenku, Momo & Rangiku walk out of Hyperbolic Time Chamber after being in there for 1 whole day. Man 1 year in there even though only a day has only went by out here I still feel like hell said Momo. Yeah I know what you feel Momo said Rangiku. We have 6 days till Head-Captain Yamamoto comes said Gokenku. Gokenku, Momo & Rangiku went Gokenku's house.

At Goku's Place.

Gokenku where have you been your mother has been worried said Goku. O sorry I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber said Gokenku. So that's why I couldn't sense you Ki and Momo & Rangiku was in there as well asked Goku. Yep said Gokenku. Why was you in there with Momo & Rangiku asked Goku. You see Head-Captain Yamamoto is coming in 6 days so I thought it would be the best place to train in short amount of time said Gokenku. Is it just me but it feels like you become stronger said Goku. Yep said Gokenku. So do you think you can stand a chance against that captain asked Goku. I hope so said Gokenku.

6 days later.

Momo are you ready to see if i'm ready to take Head-Captain Yamamoto said Gokenku. I'm not sure but i'll have faith in you said Momo. Umm Momo is Rangiku still sleeping asked Gokenku. She was drinking a lot Sake last night said Momo. O yeah I forgot I think she had at lease 10 drinks of sake right asked Gokenku. She had umm about the amount you said I think said Momo. What do you mean you think asked Gokenku. Hey I passed out after somewhere from 5 to 8 drinks said Momo. Man (hitting his head) I had only 4 drinks said Gokenku. If your gonna blame us for the party you shouldn't since you had some too said Momo. I know (trying to recover from the headache from the Sake) said Gokenku. I'm going outside to get some fresh air said Momo. Kay said Gokenku. Son you 3 had one hell of a party involving alcohol said Goku. Yeah yeah said Gokenku.

Upstairs. Man my head hurts I shouldn't had those 15 drinks Rangiku said to herself. Rangiku grab herself a pink shirt with a rabbit on it and grab a blue jeans. Man these I hope are good together Gokenku can you come up here yelled Rangiku. Few minutes later. What is it asked Gokenku. I was wondering if these go good with each other asked Rangiku. Gokenku looked at pink shirt with a rabbit on it and the blue jeans thought went good but her light blue jeans looks better. Rangiku how bout wearing the pink shirt and the light blue jeans said Gokenku. O really it looks better asked Rangiku. No doubt said Gokenku. I trust you word so if you say light blue jeans looks better than the dark blue jean then i'll wear light blue jeans said Rangiku. Gokenku turned around so Rangiku can put on the Pink shirt & light Jean on. You look gorgeous Rangiku said Gokenku. Thanks lets go downstairs said Rangiku. Kay said Gokenku. Rangiku & Gokenku went downstairs. Whatever Chi-chi is cooking smells good said Rangiku.

Outside Goku's place.

Man this sure is peaceful sitting out here, I know that the Head-Captain is coming but I don't even know when Momo said to herself. Rangiku & Gokenku stepped outside. Hey Momo what are you doing outside asked Rangiku. O hey Rangiku i'm just relaxing out here said Momo. O really I heard from Goku that while we were in Hyperbolic Time Chamber that only 1 hollow appeared while we were in there but it was at the level of maybe the grand Fisher the I heard from Ichigo said Rangiku. Grand Fisher isn't he the one that evaded the Soul Society for 50 years right said Momo. Yeah that's right said Rangiku.

Head-Captain Yamamoto appeared right in front of them. Yikes it's head Head-Captain Yamamoto. Lieutenant Hinamori stand aside said Yamamoto. But head-captain said Momo. I'm here just to get Rangiku Matsumoto said Yamamoto. Goku stepped outside. Huh who's this asked Goku looking at Yamamoto. I'm the Head-Captain Yamamoto and I'm here to get Rangiku Matsumoto said Yamamoto. Yeah yeah now your going too far it was different when the other Captain came but your pressure is on another level said Goku. You can tell the difference between the captains that came and myself asked Yamamoto. Yep you see i'm the son of current Captain of squad 3 since I found out when he came here last said Goku. So it's true then what Bardock said that Kakarot is one of earth protectors said Yamamoto. The name is Goku the name that Bardock used is my Saiyan name said Goku. I see I guess you were named Goku by someone here on earth said Yamamoto. Correct said Goku. Aaah said Goku. _First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored then Goku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed_. So your not letting me take Rangiku Matsumoto asked Yamamoto. Nope said Goku.

At Hueco Mundo.

So Szayel Aporro how goes the Saiyan dna to mix it with an Arrancar asked Aizen. Lord Aizen this Saiyan dna is very complex and secondly it my take years to get an Arrancar with Saiyan dna said Granz. Why is that asked Aizen. The reason that is because i'm only at 8% compete to get Arrancar with Saiyan dna said Granz. 8% that's it how come asked Aizen. As smart as I am there seen to be like a million or so blocks to prevent any Villain but with someone with a pure of heart can get into it no problem said Granz. So we need some one with a pure of heart to get into it so any request on who asked Aizen. Just one and she is a Saiyan she is only 7 years old Pan but we need to sent a few Arrancars said Granz. I'm going to send Arrancar #1 Coyote Starrk and Arrancar #4 Ulquiorra Cifer said Aizen.

* * *

Please Reveiw


	8. Chapter 8

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

Outside Goku's place.

Now that I'm ready for battle I guess I should release my Zanpakutō said Yamamoto. Go ahead said Goku. Reduce All Creation to Ash Ryūjin Jakka said Yamamoto. Ryūjin Jakka's blade is engulfed into fire. Man I hope it doesn't burn said Goku. Only if you not careful said Yamamoto. With great speed Goku struck Yamamoto with a series of punches that made Yamamoto go backwards. You think that will stop me youngster you got another thing coming said Yamamoto. Is that so said Goku. Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha! The Kamehameha wave that Goku launched at Yamamoto would of hit Yamamoto but his sword made the attack into nothing. What he stopped my Kamehameha wave how oh well, a minor set back said Goku. A minor set back? Asked Yamamoto. Yeah cause I haven't even got serious yet. Goku speed skyrocketed up and punched Yamamoto so hard that he was sent 12 feet towards Bulma's place direction and crashed into a couple boulders. So it takes more to more to stop you said Yamamoto. Yamamoto attacked a few time with his sword but due to Goku's speed his attack missed. So I take it your first wave attack was a test not your most powerful one right? Asked Yamamoto. Man you sure are sharp I was seeing if you could stop a Kamehameha wave with a power of ten thousand said Goku. But my next Kamehameha wave will be a lot stronger like fifty times that amount said Goku. With that said Goku kept his word and fired one with fifty times stronger than his first one. Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha! The Kamehameha wave that Goku launched at Yamamoto would of hit Yamamoto on contact but Yamamoto tried to do the same as the first Kamehameha wave but he found out that this one is giving him trouble and tried to stop it with his sword but he was pushed back due to Goku's Kamehameha wave and made Yamamoto crash into a pile of rocks. Yamamoto learns that it takes a lot to defeat Goku so he decides to attacks with series of heavy blows to Goku but dodge each one that Yamamoto decides to use Hadō 63.Sōren Sōkatsui & Hadō33.Sōkatsui to distract him and Goku fell for the distraction and while Goku was distracted Yamamoto would of hit Goku but someone intervened. Huh so it's a distraction huh Vegeta what are you doing here when I have a fight here said Goku. So your the Saiyan Prince said Yamamoto. Who's asking you old fool said Vegeta. These young kids have no respect now days said Yamamoto. So Kakarot is this one of these Soul reapers you told me about asked Vegeta. Yep said Goku. My guess he be the strongest of Soul reapers since he is here alone said Vegeta. Your senses are top notch said Yamamoto. What did you expected said Vegeta. I give up getting Rangiku Matsumoto but I will say this Goku you have excellent ability when it come to battle but your strength and speed alone won't be enough against Sōsuke Aizen said Yamamoto. Who's Aizen asked Vegeta. He's a former captain who betray the Soul Society with Gin Ichimaru & Kaname Tōsen said Yamamoto.

Elsewhere at west City.

Umm Dad where are we going asked Pan. We are heading to your grandpa Hercule since there are no reporters there today said Gohan. Ok dad umm do you have anything to eat asked Pan. Yea I got a P & J sandwich said Gohan. Yay ( Pan grabbed the P & J sandwich from Gohan) thanks Dad said Pan as she took a bite out of her sandwich. A while later. Pan were here said Gohan. Pan ran up to grandpa Hercule. Hey pan wanna play on swings today asked Hercule. Sure Dad are you going Miss bulma place asked Pan. Yea I have some important work there today that's why your here today with Hercule said Gohan. Okay bye Dad said Pan as she waved to Gohan. Kay bye Pan said Gohan as he waved back to Pan. So pan you want to have son lunch asked Hercule. Yeah said Pan. How bout we have some sushi asked Hercule. Sure said Pan i'll get my cook to make some said Hercule. Just then Coyote Starrk and Ulquiorra Cifer arrived through a Garganta. Ulquiorra attacks pan as soon as he & Coyote Starrk came. Ouch the hurt you meanie said Pan. Huh pan who attacked you asked Hercule. Coyote Starrk appeared behind Hercule. If you want him to live you'll come with me said Starrk. In a instant Goten came and kicked Starrk in the head. So another to help her it won't make a difference said Ulquiorra. Oh yea Aaah said Goten. _First Goten eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up __and turned Golden colored_. It won't take long said Ulquiorra. Hercule run inside said Goten. Okay i'm not sure why but ok said Hercule. I guess now that that idiot is inside i'll destroy you said Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra slashed Goten and made him go out of his Super Saiyan mode and Goten in a pool of his own blood. If you want him to live you will come with us said Ulquiorra. Ok said Pan knowing that he really could kill her Uncle Goten. With Pan in Coyote Starrk hand Ulquiorra opened the Garganta and left. Goten are you are right asked Hercule. No call the for help said Goten weakened.

Outside Goku's Place.

So your going back to the Soul Society asked Goku. Gokenku's Cell phone went off. Oh sorry i'll better get this said Gokenku. Yea it could be important said Goku. Gokenku answer his cell. Hello who is this said Gokenku. Gokenku come quick it's Goten he's serious hurt said Hercule. Hercule what's wrong asked Gokenku. Well for starters your brother is in a pool of his own blood and my doctor's are trying to help as the best they can come quick said Hercule. Kay said Gokenku as he hanged up his cell. What's wrong said Goku. It's Goten what I heard from Hercule Goten got serious hurt and Hercule doctor's are trying to help him but i'm afraid that they might not be enough said Gokenku. Ok calm down I know your concerned about your brother but you won't help him like that said Goku. I know Dad said Gokenku. Sorry my son is just worried about his brother said Goku. Don't worry I understand said Yamamoto. Yamamoto opened a Senkaimon and went inside to go the the Soul Society. Goku with Gokenku hand on his shoulder used Instant Transmission to get to Goten ki signature.

At Hercule Place.

Ah Goku your here come said Hercule. Goku & Gokenku went to see Goten. Man it's awful how could someone do this said Goku. Well I don't know but Goten told me to go inside after he kicked someone behind me but I couldn't see them said Hercule. It must be those thing that we fought said Goku. Yeah I think they were called umm oh yeah Arrancar I think said Gokenku.

3 weeks later.

So Goten who attacked you asked Gokenku. And Goten Hercule said that you saved him when Pan was there so do you know where she is asked Gohan. Yea Pan was abducted by two guys one with a mask jaw around his neck and the other with a mask Helmet on the left side of his head the reason she went with them is me, since one of them said they kill me said Goten. Gohan began to try but then went back to his calm self since he knew if he could do something to save her he will find out how. Rangiku is there anyone that can get us to take on those dam Arrancar asked Gokenku. Well just 1 way but that will mean we go to Karakura Town said Rangiku. Why asked Goku. Well you see Kisuke Urahara is in that town and he know how get to Hueco Mundo that's why said Rangiku. Oh I see we need to talk to Bulma about getting there said Goku.

A week later at Capsule Corp.

so let me get this right Goku you need to go Karakura Town which will take 18 hour on a regular plane to get there but you need to get there fast correct asked Bulma. Yea said Goku. So Kakarot need go there why asked Vegeta. Pan was abducted said Gohan. WHAT!!! said Bulma, Vegeta & Trunks. Yeah who ever they are, are a Coward said Goten. Ok Goku I know why you need to go there said Bulma. Yeah and I told chi-chi we are going to be gone for some time said Goku.

At Hueco Mundo.

This is Pan said Aizen. She sure is cute said Tia. Yeah but don't go easy since she's strong said Aizen. Lord Aizen she we use some technique to make her figure out to get Arrancar with Saiyan dna percentage to 100% said Gin. Your absolutely correct now Szayel take her and make her into an obedient warrior sow we can use her against the Saiyan said Aizen. Yes lord Aizen said Granz.

Back at Capsule Corp.

So Bulma are the preparation ready asked Goku. Yeah said Bulma. How long will it take bulma asked Gokenku. Well it will take 12 hours since my plane takes 6 hour off from a regular plane Bulma. Goku & the gang went on Bulma's Jet. On Bulma jet. So Rangiku how well do you know Kisuke Urahara said Trunks. Well I don't really know him that well but he is the former squad 12th captain and 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō's Detention Unit said Rangiku. Ok so how can he help asked Trunks. I'm not sure if he can but I thought I try him first said Rangiku. 12 hours later. We're here said Bulma. Goku & the gang jumped out and Ichigo saw. So Rangiku where is located asked Goku. Rangiku what are you doing here said Ichigo. Rangiku explained. So Aizen kidnapped a 7 year old girl no matter how strong said Ichigo. Yeah said Rangiku. So you need to go to Mr. Hat-and-Clogs said Ichigo. Yeah we need to go to Urahara shop said Rangiku. Rukia walks up to Ichigo. Ichigo don't you remember that you have to go help Chad with some training said Rukia. Oh yeah I forgot said Ichigo. Rangiku why are you here asked Rukia. Rangiku Explained. So that's why said Rukia. Yea said Rangiku.

At Urahara Shop.

Is Kisuke in asked Rukia. Ok i'll get the boss said Jinta. No need said Kisuke yawning. Kisuke these people need some help to get to Hueco Mundo said Rukia. Six of them want to go when i'm not sure who they are said Kisuke. Oh i'm sorry i'm goku and these 3 are Gohan, Goten and Gokenku said Goku. Ok and how about the other two said Kisuke. I'm Trunks and this is my father said Trunks.

Inside Urahara Shop.

So you need to go to Hueco Mundo to get your daughter correct Gohan asked Kisuke. Yea said Gohan. Ok I see but how are you going to fight the Hollows and the Arrancar when you get there said Kisuke. Umm is there some where we can train asked Goku. Yea just down here said Kisuke. Kisuke Urahara revealed the ladder to go downstairs to his Training Ground.

Urahara's Training Ground.

Why did you want to train asked Kisuke. You see said Rangiku. You ready said Gokenku. Yeah Aaah said Trunks. _First Trunks eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored_. Just what are they said Kisuke. Yeah said Yoruichi who just showed up. Don't worry since they can use the best of this battle ground said Goku. Aaah said Gokenku. _First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored_. Him too said Kisuke. Yeah but they aren't the only one that can do that all of us can said Goku. Ok i'll see what they can do said Kisuke. This is gonna be interesting said Yoruichi.

Gokenku quickly punched Trunks which Trunks was crash into a pile of rocks and Trunks flew to Gokenku and Delivered a right hand punch and crash into a pile of rocks. Man Trunks you sure gotten stronger said Gokenku. What did you expect said Trunks. I know I should of expected it said Gokenku. Ka..Me..Ha..Me..Ha! The Kamehameha wave that Gokenku launched at Trunks but Trunks fires a Galick Gun in responses to Gokenku's Kamehameha wave and the two attack collided and eventually Gokenku's Kamehameha wave went through and finished Trunks. Man Gokenku that was some fight said Trunks. Same here said Gokenku. Ok enough chit chat now that I've seen you two fight I can say this what in the F*** are you people said Kisuke. All of us we're Saiyan but myself and Vegeta are pure Saiyan said Goku. I heard from somewhere about Saiyan but I'm not sure where exactly but that not important what is I can't run the Incantation for the Garganta right now since you need a Shinigami said Kisuke. But Kisuke isn't Rangiku a Shinigami asked Gokenku. True but oh Rukia is Ichigo busy tomorrow asked Kisuke. Not sure why asked Rukia. Cause I need with something private said Kisuke. Ok i'll ask him then said Rukia.

Outside Urahara Shop.

Rukia how do you know Ichigo asked Gokenku. Oh that quite simple over 6 months age while I was on patrol I went into his room when I didn't know he could see me and while I was talking to myself I received a kick to the back of the head then when a Hollow attacked he went to save his sisters even though he received a Bakudō1. Sai what more amazed me was he was able stand up while his hands place behind his back and he broke free and attack the hollow recklessly and I stepped in and I saved Ichigo from the hollows attack and injury my self in the process said Rukia. So Rukia if he tried to save his family what happened to you next asked Gokenku. Well with my body resting against a street light I offers to temporarily turn him into a Shinigami by piercing his chest with my Zanpakutō and I ment to give half of my power to him. However Ichigo absorbs almost all of my power and his Zanpakutō was huge at that said Rukia. So he became a soul reaper cause you transfer you power to him said Gokenku. I guess that's a way to put it said Rukia. So where are you going Rukia asked Gokenku. I'm heading to see Ichigo and ask him if he can see Kisuke Urahara tomorrow said Rukia. After Gokenku was alone with Rangiku. Ah Gokenku now that your not with your family and two of your friends I need to talk to you said Kisuke. What is is Mr Urahara asked Gokenku. Well you see when I asked Rukia to ask ichigo if me in private tomorrow he's not the only one two people from the Soul Society are coming as well also I need you to be here as well said Kisuke. Why asked Gokenku. You'll see said Kisuke.

At a Park.

So Chad are you ready asked Ichigo. Chad Nods. Alright BANKAI!!! said Ichigo. _Ichigo sword shrinks his sword down to a thin black blade and Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends_. I'm ready Chad you might want to get ready as well said Ichigo. Chad's_ covers his right arm all the way up to his shoulder in a liquid which then solidifies into a form of armor_. Chad charges in a strikes ichigo but Ichigo manages to take it. Chad that's it your doing great but I'd advise you don't hold back said Ichigo. Fine said Chad. Chad Fires a full energy blast from his fist and took Ichigo back a couple feet back. That more like it said Ichigo. Rukia came in. huh Rukia what are you doing here asked Ichigo. Well Mr. Urahara asked if your free tomorrow said Rukia. Yeah why asked Ichigo. Don't know but you to see him tomorrow said Rukia.

The next day at Outside Urahara Shop.

Ah Ichigo right on time the others are waiting said Kisuke. Others said Ichigo. Yeah I didn't mention it to Rukia cause I want you to see who are the others are said Kisuke. Ok then said Ichigo.

Inside Urahara Shop.

Huh it's Gokenku said Ichigo. Yeah but that not all said Gokenku. Matsuri Kudo walked in from the back room. Hey Ichigo it's been a while said Matsuri. What Matsuri you here I though you are doing something with soul society said Ichigo. Yeah but when Mr. Urahara asked me to help him with something here and I got the ok to come here from Captain Hitsugaya said Matsuri. Who is the other one said Ichigo. Kenpachi Zaraki walked in from the back room. Kenpachi what are you doing here asked Ichigo. Well Ichigo Kisuke said that we be able to go all out and as well I thought it might be facing that Goku fella said Zaraki. Now that everyone is here and Kenpachi I might say this now but you won't be start out first now that is settled the real reason I asked all of you here is that now that Aizen has kidnapped a little girl we need to have some advance training so to do that Gokenku I know that your strong but i can sense that you could be even stronger said Kisuke. How can be stronger asked Gokenku. Quite easy by becoming a Shinigami yourself said Kisuke.


	9. Chapter 9

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

theis chapter is more with Gokenku than anyone else

* * *

Urahara's Training Ground.

Ok let's begin but first thing first said Kisuke as he release Gokenku from his body. What the hell why is it so hard to move said Gokenku. Your a soul now and in order to become a Shinigami you first must do a few things said Kisuke. I don't care what it takes said Gokenku. Fine then Ururu come here for the 1st lesson said Kisuke. Ururu came over to Kisuke. Now Ururu your job is to attack Gokenku said Kisuke. Okay said Ururu. What the a little girl gonna fight me said Gokenku. Don't worry just fight normally with your fist said Kisuke. Gokenku went to attack Ururu but due to being in Soul form he is quickly punched into a boulder. Isn't he stronger than this said Matsuri. Yea but cause he is in a soul for the first time he's incredible slow so with that said I think this exercise is ment to get him to gain some speed while in soul form said Zaraki. Ok said Matsuri. Man this is a lot harder than it looks said Gokenku. Here's a tip if you focus all your might you might just dodge Ururu attack said Ichigo. Hey Ichigo is this how you became a Shinigami asked Matsuri. Yea said Ichigo. As Gokenku focus all his might to try and dodge Ururu attack while Ururu came and attack but as Ichigo said Gokenku focus to dodge and tried to hit Ururu after he dodge but Ururu hit him to a boulder. 1st lesson cleared and How does it feel does the air feel better asked Kisuke. Gokenku notice that the air does feel much better. Yea it does feel much better said Gokenku. Now for the 2nd lesson said Kisuke. Second lesson asked Gokenku as Tessai cuts Gokenku's Chain of Fate with an axe. Once the Chain of Fate has been disconnected you can never return to your body unless you become a soul reaper now let's the second lesson begin said Kisuke as a huge hole appeared and Gokenku fell to the bottom of the hole with Tessai. What the F*** what's with this hole said Gokenku. You have 72 hours until you turn into a hollow you have to get out of the hole within the time limit or we'll have to kill you said Kisuke. What kill me if I don't get out of this hole and how am I gonna get out with my hand tied like this said Gokenku. Not my problem figure it out yourself said Kisuke. 3 days later. What is thing with all that Spiritual Power gushing out said Matsuri. You know it's Gokenku refusing to turn into a hollow said Zaraki. But the Spiritual Power is so huge and I think it's close to or more than Ichigo's Spiritual Power said Matsuri. I can tell that Gokenku's is gonna be much bigger than mine said Ichigo. In the hole. Bakudō 99 part 2 Bankin said Tessai. it covers Gokenku from head to toe with spiritual fabric then stabs Gokenku with numerous metal bolts and then smashes Gokenku with an immense metal cube. I hope it's enough said Tessai. In Gokenku inner world. Gokenku Gokenku said mysterious Man. Who there and where am I said Gokenku. This is your inner world and you must find your Zanpakutō said mysterious Man. Yeah I get that now but who are you said Gokenku. I see I still can't reach you and why are you sitting down when this place is on the urge of destruction said mysterious Man. Ah ow it's hot said Gokenku. Focus on find your Zanpakutō said mysterious Man. Gokenku focused and found the right one and pulled red Spirit band that revealed a Zanpakutō. Now pull it out mysterious Man. Gokenku pulls out the Zanpakutō. Outside the hole. Man a huge explosion I hope Gokenku is alright said Matsuri. Huh there someone coming said Ururu. Huh that's Gokenku I think said Ichigo. After the smoke cleared and revealed that Gokenku has survived. 2nd lesson cleared now for the 3rd lesson and lesson 3 you must knock my hat off my head said Kisuke. That's it said Gokenku. Yeah and you can't use your energy to do it you must only use Spiritual Power to knock my hat off said Kisuke. Easy said Gokenku. Gokenku pulls his Zanpakutō out. So you think with a Zanpakutō as thin as that will knock my hat off your sadly mistaken said Kisuke. Kisuke pulls his Zanpakutō out. Awaken Benihime said Kisuke. I hope he doesn't do what I think he's gonna do said Ichigo. What is it asked Matsuri. I thought his sword before he released it could not hurt me I hope Gokenku doesn't make that mistake said Ichigo. That's so typical Ichigo said Matsuri. What that's suppose to mean said Ichigo. Nothing said Matsuri. Disappear doragonshin(Dragon sword) said Gokenku. Now the lesson can begin said Kisuke. I'm sorry but I can't control it said Gokenku. Kisuke hat got knocked off by an unnamed attack as well a feet long from Kisuke made a huge line in damage. Lesson 3 cleared said Kisuke.

10 days later.

Come on you can do better than that said Zaraki. What do you think I'm doing said Gokenku. You are hardly trying said Zaraki. I'm trying my hardest give me a break said Gokenku. Do you think the Arrancar would give you a break no so we have to keep going said Zaraki. Disappear doragonshin said Gokenku. That more like it said Zaraki. It the shape of a Tachi so how is he going us it effective asked Matsuri. Let's watch and see said Ichigo. Zaraki strikes Gokenku and Gokenku blocked the attack and strikes Zaraki. That's enough for today said Kisuke. After Gokenku has left. Captain Zaraki how is Gokenku's progress going asked Kisuke. Well he gotten much better at quickly retaliating but his strikes are getting better but only 25% better but all and all I say he might have a hope at defeating a lowly Arrancar at best said Zaraki. I see I know you don't know to use bankai but do you think it might help him if Yoruichi trained him so he can learn Bankai said Kisuke. He's not ready I'll say give him 5 more days with me said Zaraki.

At Orihime place.

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-. Who could that be said Tatsuki. I'll see said Orihime. Orihime opened the door and saw the Rangiku & Gokenku. O it's Rangiku & Gokenku what are you two doing here asked Orihime. What we can't come and see you said Rangiku. You can said Orihime letting them in. Tatsuki this is Rangiku & Gokenku. Hi I'm Tatsuki Arisawa and nice to meet you said Tatsuki. So Gokenku hows your training going asked Orihime. Good Zaraki is training me and it's been hell said Gokenku. Who's Zaraki asked Tatsuki. Oh Tatsuki you know how Ichigo is a Shinigami or soul reaper well he's a captain in the Soul Society I told you about said Orihime. Ok when someone like Ichigo touch a dead soul they go to the Soul Society right asked Tatsuki. Yeah said Orihime. Umm Orihime have you seen my dad asked Gokenku. No I think they are at a local training center that Capsule corps developed said Orihime. They asked Gokenku. Yea your family & friends said Orihime. Oh said Gokenku. So Gokenku where are you from asked Tatsuki. I'm from a small town near Mount Paozu said Gokenku. Wow all the way in the mountains said Tatsuki. I'm sure Bulma is at Capsule corps developing something said Gokenku. How do you know her asked Tatsuki. She & my dad been friends for years before I was born said Gokenku. Hey Gokenku are you hungry asked Tatsuki. Yea said Gokenku. Hey Orihime came you make me some of your yummy food said Rangiku. Sure said Orihime. 30 minutes later. Umm what that you eating Orihime asked Gokenku. Wasabi & bean paste said Orihime. It's one of her weird food said Tatsuki. And Rangiku likes it it makes me sick to my Stomach said Gokenku. Don't worry your not the only one said Tatsuki.

At Hueco Mundo.

So Szayel what's the percent on the Saiyan DNA asked Aizen. It's at 42% Pan manage to unlock those locks that I even couldn't do but with Pan help the Saiyan DNA will be 100% in no time said Granz. So how goes making Pan an obedient warrior under my control asked Aizen. Well it's at 62% but she still resist though said Granz. At 62% and she still resisting how high will it go until she stop resisting said Aizen. Don't know Lord Aizen but what is she for I don't get it said Granz. Don't worry in the battle against the Soul Society and Saiyan she is sure to help said Aizen. Ok said Granz.

The Next day at Urahara's Training Ground.

So now we are gonna increase the training by 40% since we only been fighting at 15% so the total is gonna be at 55% said Zaraki. Are you sure it's necessary asked Gokenku. Yea I want to see if you can fight an Arrancar Espada said Zaraki. Ok said Gokenku. 3 days later. Now come at me and don't hold back said Zaraki. Disappear doragonshin said Gokenku. Gokenku went to strike Kenpachi but Kenpachi blocked each times for a total 3 times and attack with doragon shotto(Dragon Shot) and Kenpachi tried to stop the attack but the force of the attack made him crashed into a boulder. Impressive you've improved that must be your Zanpakutō special ability said Zaraki. Yeah it's called doragon shotto said Gokenku. Nice now for the last part of your you must Fight Matsuri Kudo at her Bankai and Ichigo said Zaraki. Are you sure asked Gokenku. Yeah and Ichigo fight Gokenku without activate your Bankai said Zaraki. Sure said Ichigo. Matsuri pulls her Zanpakutō out. Bankai said Matsuri. _Matsuri has a dragon head on her left shoulder and a cape on her waist to foot and on her right shoulder is a piece of gray fur and her blade itself also seems to be composed of a bright pink energy_. Ichigo pulls his Zanpakutō out. Man two on one I hope I can do this said Gokenku. I hope your ready cause I ain't holding back said Ichigo. Same here said Matsuri. Matsuri striked Gokenku and Gokenku dodge it easily while Ichigo attacked with his Getsuga Tenshō and Gokenku Countered with his doragon shotto to make the two attack explode. Where is he said Matsuri. Gokenku appeared behind her and striked her into a few boulders. So he used flash step huh two can play at that said Ichigo. But unknown to Ichigo, Gokenku used his high speed with flash step to appear behind Matsuri so he could strike her before she even knew what happened. So he's an unique one using flash step with his high speed to attack Matsuri before she could even react said Kisuke. Gokenku tried to do the same thing to Ichigo that he did with Matsuri but Ichigo blocked that attack and strike a deadly blow to Gokenku. Not bad said Gokenku. How are you able to strike so fast when flash step ain't that fast said ichigo. It is when I use my high speed with Flash step said Gokenku. So that how your able to use flash step so fast said ichigo. Yeah said Gokenku. Gokenku quickly attacked Ichigo but Ichigo blocked the attack but the power that Gokenku holds is just too much for Ichigo to withstand and pushes Ichigo back a few feet. Man if this training is a lot harder than I than I thought said Ichigo. That's enough said Zaraki. So is he ready for Bankai now Kenpachi asked Kisuke. Yeah but do you think he need Yoruichi training said Zaraki. No based on how fast his progress is I'll say 2 days training with you at fullpower with your eye-patch off said Kisuke. Are you sure asked Zaraki. 100 % sure and you both will be down here alone said Kisuke. Ok then said Zaraki.

As everyone else went upstairs to Urahara's Shop Zaraki And began their battle.

So why did you say for Gokenku to train with Zaraki with his eye-patch off asked Matsuri. It's quite simple with Kenpachi eye-patch off and Fighting at FullPower Gokenku can get the best training I can offer better than Yoruichi 3 day training with Tenshintai said Kisuke. So how much effective is Zaraki training Gokenku is asked Matsuri. Well he is a Captain of the 13 court guard so his training I guess is harsh said Ichigo. Downstairs Urahara's Shop. Down hold back Boy since I don't have my eye-patch on so before my attacks were only child play until now said Zaraki. Zaraki striked at Gokenku and the power that Zaraki posesses with his eye-patch off made Gokenku flew back a couple feet back. Man I never thought your power would increase like that said Gokenku. Well boy you will have to step up if you want a chance at all said Zaraki. I guess so said Gokenku.

Elsewhere at Karakura High School.

Chad where is Ichigo asked Uryū. All Chad did is shock his head. I see then he might be at Mr. Urahara shop said Uryū. Maybe said Chad. Umm Chad who are those three asked Uryū. Don't know said Chad. Trunks, Goten and Goku walked up to Chad & Uryū. Hey Kid where is there a good place to train around here asked Goku. Try a gym said Uryū. No maybe I should explain myself we need to find a good open place with lots of field said Goku. Ok I get it now follow us said Uryū. Goku's group & Chad followed Uryū to the back of the Karakura High School. Ah now this is what I call a good training area said Goku. I don't know it's kind of small said Goten. I agree with Goten said Trunks. Yeah I know but it's gonna have do boys said Goku. Yeah said Goten & Trunks. What do you think they gonna do said Uryu. Don't know but let's find out said Chad. Goku me and Goten will fuse and you fight as super saiyan 3 said Trunks. Fine said Goku. Goten and Trunks beside each other perform the fusion dance. Goten quickly outstretched his arms to the left, while Trunks did the same except he moved his arms to the right. Moving as exact mirror images of one another, they placed their heals together so that their knees were pointed outwards and they called out "Fu". They then moved only three steps over to each other making sure that their arms were now outstretched and pointing towards each other. Once this was done, they once again outstretched their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Goten then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn while Trunks did the same except he raised his right knee. They each then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel direction. Just as their fingers had touched together, they screamed out "Ha". Then, without warning, an intense white light filled the entire area. The two warriors were visible as shadows which were combining with one another. When the intense light died down, there was only one man visible. An incredibly large golden aura flared around him and as odd as it was, he looked like an exact fusion of Goten & Trunks. What the both of them disappeared and was replaced with a stronger one said Uyru. Yeah Chad. _First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored then Goku went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed_. Now his hair is blond and long said Uyru. Chad nods. Gotanks quickly went to attack Goku but Goku quickly dodge it and strike Gotanks down to the ground hard. It will take more than that Goku to take us down said Gotanks. Us I only see one said Uyru. Chad nods to what Uyru said. As Gotaanks Begin to use his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Goku also begins to use his Kamehameha as well. What the that guy is bringing ghost from his mouth and that other guy with long hair has extremely powerful Spiritual pressure I don't know if the other guy can win said Uyru. Chad just wanted to seeing the winner without saying anything. Goku & ten of Gotanks ghosts cause of his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack colided and Goku came out on top and Goku then fired this Kamehameha at Gotanks and made Gotanks go out of this Super Saiyan form.

30 minute later.

Man I never seen a fight like that said Chad. Well that is what it's always like with us said Tranks. Really asked Uyru. Yeah i've save the world about 4 times said Goku. I guess you good then and why are you here asked Uyru. Well we're here cause this Arrancar kidnapped my granddaughter and we are going to get her back said Goku. So that's why you are in town said Uyru. I guess Mr. Urahara is gonna help you said Chad. Yea said Goten. Well my son Gokenku is with him right now we'll wait as long as we can but hope he is done in a few days said Goku. I hope so too said Uyru,

3 days later at Urahara's Training Ground.

Now Gokenku attack me at full power said Zaraki. Fine said Gokenku. Gokenku attacked with doragon onidageki (Dragon demon Strike) and Zaraki attacked head on and the two attacks cause each other to blackout. Zaraki I know that you are not out like a light so quit lying around said Kisuke. Ok the kid here certainly gave it his all almost enough take me out but not quite but his ability is quite something I think since he is part saiyan it made our match even better that when I face Ichigo said Zaraki. In 4 hours the people that came with Gokenku here will be here since I promised I would open the Garganta to them said Kisuke.

4 hours later.

Ok Goku like I promised i'm gonna open the Garganta for you "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis"said Kisuke. I hope we have any hope of winning since that Arrancar could of killed me said Goten. Don't worry you & me as Gotanks will have no problem against him said Trunks. Let's go said Goku. Don't have to tell me twice Kakarot said Vegeta.

As Goku & co heads towards Hueco Mundo as Aizen puts his plan into motion against the saiyan that are coming to get Pan.

Aizen we got 100% Saiyan dna & 100% control on Pan, now we need to put the Arrancar's with the Saiyan Dna and with it take long asked Granz. No but only 11 can get the saiyan dna and it will be the Espada and Arturo Plateado said Aizen. Yes Lord Aizen said Granz.


	10. Chapter 10

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sōsuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

Goten come on Hurry up were almost through said Trunks. Yeah but this path way is extremely long said Goten. Boys don't compain now since we're just a little past half way said Goku. I know dad but i didn't expect it to be this long said Goten. Not like i care said Vegeta. That's Vegeta for you said Gohan. Yeah but we should be getting to the exit soon said Gokenku.

Goku & co finally get to the Hueco Mundo area.

So this must be Hueco Mundo huh it looks like a sand trap since there's a lot of sand said Goten. Dad pan must be in that huge building over there said Gokenku. Yeah let's go said Goku.

A few minute later. There isn't a door huh no problem I'll make one then said Vegeta. Vegeta don't be rash about this we can find a door said Goku. Vegeta didn't listen. Galick Gun said Vegeta. Vegeta fired his Galick Gun made a good size hole that him and the rest of the group can enter. Man Vegeta you never surprise me said Goku as he and the rest of the group was getting in. Five way to go said Gohan.

Vegata went north, Goku went east, Gohan went west, Gokenku went northwest and Tranks & Goten went Northeast.

As Gokenku was heading down the northwest pathway a mysterious man suddenly attacked him with out warning. What the hell who attack me said Gokenku. I attacked you cause i want to fight the strongest said Dordonii. I guess i should power up then said Gokenku. Hurry up Niño said Dordonii. Aaah said Gokenku. First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then their went straight up and turned Golden colored. Finally i good fight said Dordonii. Gokenku disappeared from Dordonii sight. So You can use an ability like Flash step said Dordonii. Nope said Gokenku who appeared behind Dordonii. How the hell you got behind me said Dordonii. Dordonii fired a few Bala combined with a Sonido and tried to hit Gokenku but Gokenku quick dodge each one. Man your so slow for a Arrancar said Gokenku. I'm not slow i'm a Privaron Espada Number 103 Dordonii Whirl Giralda said Dordonii angered by Gokenku by calling him slow. _Dordonii grows large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face_. Dordonii quickly attacked with Cero by joining his index and pinky fingers and then creating a Cero in the middle and caused Gokenku to crash into a wall. So you think i'm still weak huh said Dordonii. Only a weakling would attack so rash like that and i called you slow not weak dummy said Gokenku. I know you still have more to give so fight at your full power said Dordonii. Fine said Gokenku. _Gokenku began to go to his super saiyan his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body_. Gokenku disappeared and quickly launched a Kamehameha wave at Dordonii and caused Dordonii to go out of his Resurrección form. That's it he want me at my strongest and couldn't even last one Kamehameha wave while at super Saiyan 2 o well said Gokenku.

As Vegeta heading down the north path way he noticed that a lot of pillars around. I guess i better go and destroy these pillars then said Vegeta. Vegeta began to fire a Ki blast when Cirucci attack Vegeta with her whip with a disc-shaped blade and caused Vegeta to crash into one of the pillars. So you think you tough aaah said Vegeta. _First Vegeta eyes turns from black to Turquoise then hair turned Golden colored then Vegeta went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body_. So your hair is now blond so what it doesn't change anything said Cirucci. Vegeta smiled and attacked with a Galick cause Cirucci to crash into a wall herself. Grr Rip Golondrina said Cirucci. _large wings sprout from Cirucci's back, They each have ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask becomes a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her body and trailing past her legs. She also gains a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws_. Take this said Cirucci. Cirucci launches all crescent-shaped blades at Vegeta. You must be despite said Vegeta as he destroyed all crescent-shaped blades that Cirucci launched. Now i'm mad said Cirucci as removed her wings and arms so she can attack with her tail with a large spiritual energy attack. Vegeta began to gather a good amount of ki for his attack. So your not attacking huh i will instead said Cirucci. Cirucci attacked with her tail with the large amount of spiritual energy to attack Vegeta but Vegeta was already. Final Flash said Vegeta. Vegeta Final flash attack went right through Cirucci attack and made her go out of her Resurrección form. Weakling said Vegeta. Vegeta Fired a Galick Gun to finish Cirucci off. Please spare me begged Cirucci. Fine i'm outta here said Vegeta.

In the Control room.

So Tōsen your in here so what's with him asked Gin Pointing to Wonderweiss. Well pure being usually follow follow pure beings said Tōsen. Ok said Gin. Aizen said that Pan is gonna help us but i can't see how said Tōsen. Will see said Gin. Fine then said Tōsen.

Gohan heading down the west pathway when he spotted a Arrancar up ahead. I take it your gonna fight me asked Gohan. Yep said Gantenbainne. Then i should power up then said Gohan. Power up? Asked Gantenbainne. You'll see aaah said Gohan. _Gohan began to power up to his mystic form his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body (i believe it is called that in the Dragonballz games)_. So you have lightning around you so what it won't matter said Gantenbainne. Gohan quickly went and punched Gantenbainne and Gantenbainne went crashing straight into the wall and out towards the sand. I thought you were strong said Gohan. Gantenbainne releases his Zanpakutō. Huh what happening said Gohan. _Gantenbainne's arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail_. Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ka said Gohan. Gantenbainne quickly went in and powered right though and almost got to gohan but Gohan's Kamehameha wave was too strong for him and caused Gantenbainne to go out of his Resurrección form.  
Suddenly Nnoitra approached behind Gohan and tried to strike but Gohan dodge in time. A coward huh said Gohan.

At the Soul Society.  
So let me get this right Kenpachi Goku & the rest of his group went to Hueco Mundo asked Yamamoto. Yeah so what said Zaraki. The problem is that Aizen might already be completed with his plan that's why and maybe he will be using Goku's granddaughter against him said Tōshirō. And i don't think that Gokenku will be able to stop said Bardock as he was interrupted by Zaraki. You may not see it Captain son but having 3 whole days training with him i can gladly say he is more than ready to face a Espada at lease at rank 4 when he is in his Shinigami form but when he is not well Espada at lease at rank 8 said Zaraki. And how is he gonna get to his Shinigami form asked Shunsui. Well i gave him a Combat badge but i said to only use it when he exactly need it said Zaraki. So Zaraki can the boy even use bankai asked Shunsui. No but i think right now it dosen't matter said Zaraki. So Captain Zaraki is Gokenku even better than Ichigo asked Yamamoto. Not sure said Zaraki. Meeting adjourned said Yamamoto.

At Hueco Mundo with Gohan.

You were lucky to dodge my attack but don't think it will happen again said Nnoitra. Really said Gohan. No Nnoitra allow me to take this one said Tesla. Fine then said Nnoitra. You really think you got a chance said Gohan. Yep said Tesla. I destroyed that Arrancar over there (Pointing to Gantenbainne) and what think you can do any better said Gohan. Big deal so you destroyed a useless piece of garbage like him said Tesla. Tesla went and slashed Gohan but Gohan disapeared behind of Tesla and delivered a punch to the back of Tesla head. So he's faster than Tesla but is he still faster when Tesla release his Zanpakutō thought Nnoitra. How could you hit me when i saw you in front of me said Tesla. After image i made it look like i was in front of you the whole time said Gohan. Grr your dead said Tesla. Your boring I'm ending this Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha said Gohan. Gohan fired the Kamehameha wave at Tesla and nearly killed him but Nnoitra saved him in time. Why did you save me asked Tesla. You just don't see it he outmatch you and if i didn't save you that attack would of killed you said Nnoitra. Maybe it wouldn't of killed me said Tesla. Whoever he is he knows what he is doing and i think that attack was ment to kill said Nnoitra. Are you two finished asked Gohan. Tesla stand aside i'm fighting him said Nnoitra.

Gohan flies towards Nnoitra and strike him but Nnoitra blocked with his Zanpakutō. Tesla watches and admits to what Nnoitra as about Gohan being stronger and see's if Gohan can Give Nnoitra a good fight. Nnoitra went to slash Gohan and Gohan sidestep him and delivered a right handed punch instead. Not bad but still not good enough said Nnoitra. Solar Flare said Gohan. With Nnoitra Blinded by the Solar Flare Gohan went to a distance to perform a Deadly Kamehameha wave at Nnoitra. Aah my eyes i can see said Nnoitra as he was blinded by Gohan's Solar Flare technique. Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha said Gohan. Nnoitra Fired a Cero from his tongue to Counter Gohan's Kamehameha wave and caused both attack to cancel each other out. Don't think that this will end with our two attack Cancelling out Said Gohan I didn't even thought it said Nnoitra. Gohan Fire a barrage of Ki blast and Nnoitra tried to use his Zanpakutō Block but with too many to block to made extremely hard but Nnoitra Then Used Sonído to quickly move out of range of Gohan's Ki blast and moved Behind him and Slashed him in the back. Here i thought you were actually good said Nnoitra. Not bad even though i'm at full power you still were able to attack me in the back but can you do it again Arrancar said Gohan. I guess if you'll be keep calling me Arrancar i should tell you me name it's Nnoitra Jiruga and don't forget it said Nnoitra. Whatever Said Gohan. Pray Santa Teresa said Nnoitra. So you got an extra set of arm so what said Gohan. Nnoitra attacked Gohan and Gohan found it harder to stop Nnoitra attack but not impossible. Are you struggling huh said Nnoitra. All Gohan did was smiled. What you think this funny said Nnoitra. I'm smiling cause i'm having a blast fighting since it been years since i had a good fight said Gohan. Gohan rushes towards Nnoitra and quickly strikes Nnoitra with a hard right hand Punch Gohan found out that his right hand Punch did little effect and then follow up with a full body tackle and Nnoitra just brushed it off. If this is your full power then i already won said Nnoitra. Your Cockiness will cost you said Gohan. Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha said Gohan. Nnoitra just stood there and put his hand it front and tried to stop it but Nnoitra thought it was gonna be weak like the other. What the Matter are you surprise that it is a lot stronger than the other huh said Gohan as he continued the Kamehameha wave. As Nnoitra continued to struggled to push back Gohan's Kamehameha wave Nnoitra then fired a Cero to hope it would put a dent into Gohan's Kamehameha wave but didn't even do anything and cause Nnoitra to lose a set of arms. You lost two arms now it's a fair now that both of us has two arms said Gohan. Nnoitra then made his two arm reattached then made his extra set that he had hidden appear and instantly attack Gohan and Gohan Put his arms in front of him to make reduce damage but he still got slammed backwards. So you can Generate your limbs huh no matter said Gohan. Nnoitra quickly went towards Gohan and slashed away at him but Gohan dodged each one of them. Dam you to Hell stay still said Nnoitra. Gohan fired a Kamehameha wave to keep his distance from Nnoitra but Nnoitra used Sonído to get behind Gohan and fire a Cero. Crap i don't have time to react said Gohan. With the Cero fired at Gohan it instantly knocked him out cold.  
As Goten & Trunks heading down the northwest pathway Goten saw Ulquiorra standing in the way from getting though. Go home you can't win said Ulquiorra. Trunks he's min said Goten angry about when Ulquiorra destroyed him last time. Goten powered up to Super Saiyan. Ka... Me... Ha... Me Ha said Goten all Ulquiorra did was put his hand up and totally stop the Kamehameha wave in it's tracks and sent it right back at Goten. Is that the best you can do said Ulquiorra. No Trunks i know by myself i don't have a chance but with Trunks i do said Goten. You don't mean Fusion asked Trunks. Yes i do said Goten. _Goten and Trunks beside each other perform the fusion dance. Goten quickly outstretched his arms to the left, while Trunks did the same except he moved his arms to the right. Moving as exact mirror images of one another, they placed their heals together so that their knees were pointed outwards and they called out "Fu". They then moved only three steps over to each other making sure that their arms were now outstretched and pointing towards each other. Once this was done, they once again outstretched their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Goten then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn while Trunks did the same except he raised his right knee. They each __then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel direction. Just as their fingers had touched together, they screamed out "Ha". Then, without warning, an intense white light filled the entire area. The two warriors were visible as shadows which were combining with one another. When the intense light died down, there was only one man visible. An incredibly large golden aura flared around him and as odd as it was, he looked like an exact fusion of Goten & Trunks_. So you two joined into 1 so what said Ulquiorra. This is what Ka... Me... Ha... Me... Ha said Gotanks. That attack again said Ulquiorra. Again Ulquiorra put his hand up and tried stop the Kamehameha wave with one hand but the power That Gotanks Kamehameha wave is much stronger than just Goten Kamehameha wave and Ulquiorra had to use both of his hands but he found out that he had better step it up at level and Ulquiorra increase his power by a little percent just to over power Gotanks's Kamehameha wave but Ulquiorra didn't put into factor how much Goten & Power increase when joining together as one and he was easily overpowered. So i guess i better use my real strength said Ulquiorra. Same here said Gotanks. You can't be that much stronger than you already are said Ulquiorra. You'll see said Gotanks. _Gotanks began to power up to his Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed_. so you got more power that i first thought said Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pull out his Zanpakutō. Now the real fight begin said Gotanks. Yes said Ulquiorra.


	11. Chapter 11

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sosuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

With Gotenks and Ulquiorra begins their fight.

You think cause you're power has changed you can will Ulquiorra said.

Don't bank on it Gotenks said with a cocky voice.

Gotanks began to attack Ulquiorra with a few dozen energy blasts but Ulquiorra block the attacks and fired a few Bala at Gotenks and Gotenks countered by firing a Revenge Cannon to cancel out Ulquiorra Bala.

So it takes more to defeat you Ulquiorra said.

You bet it does Gotenks said.

Ulquiorra began to attack Gotenks with a Cero but Gotenks countered by firing a Kamehameha wave and the two attacks began to struggle and eventually Ulquiorra Cero overpowered Gotenks Kamehameha wave and crashed him into a pillar.

Is that all you got human Ulquiorra said.

Why don't you release your Zanpakutō? Gotenks asked.

You are not worth it Ulquiorra said.

Gokenks disappeared from Ulquiorra sight.

So you think disappearing will help you Ulquiorra said.

Gokenks reappeared behind Ulquiorra and fired his Kamehameha wave while Ulquiorra crashed into a few walls.

So you got smart so what it won't help Ulquiorra said.

Ulquiorra fired a Cero from where he crashed and Gotenks notice that Ulquiorra is about to firing a Cero and used his speed to appear behind Ulquiorra.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me…Ha Gotenks said.

Gotenks fired his Kamehameha wave at full power and forced Ulquiorra to draw his Zanpakutō.

You force me to this Enclose Murciélago Ulquiorra said.

_Ulquiorra__ gains large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front_.

Gotenks quickly went to punch Ulquiorra but with Ulquiorra Zanpakutō released Ulquiorra grabbed his hand a tossed him like a rag doll and Gotenks found out that he is way stronger than he original thought.

Is that all you got Ulquiorra said with a bored attitude.

Gotenks fired a Galactic Donut and Ulquiorra got trapped within the attack but all Ulquiorra did he increased his Spiritual Power to escaped Gotenks's Galactic Donut.

Grr Gotenks said.

Just then Gotenks fusion time expired.

Oh no Goten how can we still fight we will be easily defeated Trunks said.

Yeah and I don't think Ulquiorra will wait an hour Goten said.

All Ulquiorra did was fired a Cero to knocked out both Goten & Trunks.

Ulquiorra went back to his unreleased form.

Nice try boys but you wont be ready for my released for a while now Ulquiorra said.

As Goku went down the east pathway he saw a man who Goku figured out that he is an Arrancar and struck him with a right hand punch.

So a Saiyan come to attack me oh boy come in here to fight me Arruruerie said.

Arruruerie & Goku entered a room with no light.

So you think having no light will help you don't bank on it Goku Said.

Goku quickly fired a few Ki blasts at Arruruerie and Arruruerie used Sonido to dodge each one.

So your fast Goku said calmly.

_First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden coloured_.

Light it burns Arruruerie said.

I figured you didn't like light so I've brought my own flashlight Goku said.

Arruruerie draws his Zanpakutō.

Devour Glotonería Arruruerie said.

_When __Zanpakutō is__ released, it turns Aaroniero's lower body into a huge, blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated cartoon-style octopus, with dozens of stubby tentacles and mouth-like mask pieces_.

You won't be able to stop me Saiyan Arruruerie said.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me…Ha Goku Said.

Goku fired his Kamehameha wave at Arruruerie but the amount of mass on Arruruerie made Goku's Kamehameha wave useless.

So it takes more huh Goku Said.

All Arruruerie was striked Goku with some purple whips but Goku dodged it and fired a full powered Kamehameha wave and the Kamehameha wave finally made a dent in Arruruerie body mass.

Your mass is a key factor to you're power but not when I go full power aaah Goku Said.

_Goku began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed_.

You're finished Goku Said.

Gotenks fired his Kamehameha wave at full power at Arruruerie and Arruruerie thought it would be the same as last time but since Goku is firing his Kamehameha wave at full power it made Arruruerie dissolve into nothing.

He may have made me go into my Super Saiyan 3 form but after I was in Super Saiyan 3 it was over Goku said to himself.

With Aizen.

So Gin I hear that Aaroniero Arruruerie has just been defeated Aizen said.

Yes lord Aizen If I may suggest that we use Pan against the Saiyans Gin said.

She's already on the battlefield with Szayel Aizen said.

With Gokenku.

This pathway is going forever Gokenku said to himself.

As Gokenku finally got through and noticed a clear desert with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez right in front.

So you want to go another round Gokenku said.

It will be different this time since I've got some Saiyan dna in me now Grimmjow said.

Unlike last time this time I'll finish you Gokenku said.

Bring it Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow draws his Zanpakuto.

"Grind" Pantera Grimmjow said.

_First his teeth become jagged and sharp, then his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead._

First I will use my Combat badge so I can go to fight you for real Gokenku said.

Gokenku used his Combat badge to releases his soul so he can fight in his soul reaper form.

Aaah said Gokenku said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden coloured. Then Gokenku began to go to his super Saiyan 2, his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body_.

Grimmjow you're mine and you won't defeated me Gokenku said.

So you managed to combine your Shinigami with your Saiyan Grimmjow said.

Gokenku pulls out his Zanpakuto.

Disappear doragonshin (Dragon sword) Gokenku said.

So you manage to release your Zanpakuto it will take more than that Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow went in to attack Gokenku with a Cero but Gokenku used flash step to get behind Grimmjow and attacked him with his doragon shotto (Dragon Shot) and caused Grimmjow to go 3 feet backwards.

Now we're talking, this is a good fight Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow attack Gokenku with a few right hand punches but Gokenku saw each one coming and block all of Grimmjow punched with his Zanpakuto and then when had finished punching Gokenku slashed him.

Grimmjow began to attack with his Gran Rey Cero and this caught Gokenku off guard since he used his Gran Rey Cero right after Gokenku slashed him.

After Gokenku was blasted hard Grimmjow fired 5 darts at Gokenku while he is down and by pure instinct Gokenku dodge all 5 darts.

Man your quick even though you didn't use Bankai Grimmjow said.

I can't use Bankai Gokenku said.

Gokenku quickly went to attack Grimmjow with his doragon onidageki (Dragon demon Strike) and cause Grimmjow to go 3 feet backwards.

The only reason you defeated me was cause of a captain was with you Grimmjow said as he got up.

You will find out when I defeat you Gokenku said.

All Grimmjow did was went to attack Gokenku with a rush length punches and Gokenku went flying backwards and smash into a boulder.

Gokenku used flash step combined with his speed to delivered a powerful doragon onidageki (Dragon demon Strike) and caused Grimmjow to attack with his Desgarrón with his claws and the two attacks begin to struggle and then Gokenku's doragon onidageki began to overpower Grimmjow's Desgarrón and pushed Grimmjow backwards as he got defeated.

How could he when I've got my newly Saiyan dna? Grimmjow said.

Easy you may have saiyan dna but you lack the fighting skills that Saiyan's have Gokenku said.

Just as Gokenku defeated Nnoitra came and attacked Gokenku.

Coward attack someone when he's not ready Gokenku said.

I don't care Nnoitra said.

* * *

Flame99: the next chapter the captains will arrive and what captain my guess is as good as mine.


	12. Chapter 12

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sosuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

Nnoitra attacked Gokenku with his Zanpakuto and caused him to go flying.

How on earth did Grimmjow lose to you is beyond me Nnoitra said.

Gokenku slowly tried gets up to counter strike Nnoitra Jiruga but due to his battle with Grimmjow it made his body incredible weak and despite Gokenku best effort he just couldn't get up.

Nnoitra went to attack but someone sword blocked his attack.

Who the hell stop my attack? Nnoitra said.

Quite the mouthy Arrancar I've got here Zaraki said.

Who the F*** are you? Nnoitra asked.

Fine I'll tell you I'm the captain of squad 11 of the 13 court guard Kenpachi Zaraki.

Your dead Kenpachi Zaraki I'm going to kill you Nnoitra said.

Like that going to happen Arrancar you think that you can kill me Zaraki said.

Nnoitra pulls back his Zanpakuto and striked him again.

Is that all you can do Arrancar Zaraki said.

What are you mad cause I attacked this trash Nnoitra said.

All Zaraki did was Smirked.

You think this is funny Nnoitra said.

Yea actually it had been a while since I actually had a good fight Zaraki said.

Zaraki went to strike Nnoitra but Nnoitra block the attack with his Zanpakuto and countered striked Zaraki with his Zanpakuto.

Zaraki removed his eye Patch.

So much power is coming out just after removing your eye patch Nnoitra said.

Zaraki quickly went to strike Nnoitra but Nnoitra tried block the attack with his Zanpakuto but the power of Zaraki attack proves to be too much and forces Nnoitra to get pushed back.

"Prey" Santa Teresa Nnoitra said.

_Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, and with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon. His hollow mask also changes, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole itself._

So you got four arms it don't matter Zaraki said.

Kenny you can beat him Yachiru said on Zaraki shoulder.

Zaraki went to Nnoitra but tried to block the attack with the four large scythe-like weapons but Zaraki easily pushed through and pushed Nnoitra a few feet.

Zaraki went to Slash Nnoitra on his right shoulder and cause him to bleed.

I'll kill you no one makes me bleed Nnoitra said.

Nnoitra attack Zaraki with the four large scythe-like weapons and cause smoke to appear and this time hit Zaraki or though he thought.

I actually hit him about time now it will be child play to beat him.

As the smoke cleared he saw, his four large scythe-like weapons didn't even hit Zaraki.

How can this be I hit you dammit to hell.

All you hit was my Zanpakuto you fool.

Just then Zaraki sliced through one of Nnoitra's arm

Aah the pain.

Yes it is painfully.

Just then Nnoitra brought out his extra set of arms and attacks Zaraki with Six large scythe-like weapons and push Zaraki back a bit.

Not bad but not good enough.

Zaraki put both of his hands on his Zanpakuto and performs kendo on Nnoitra and forces him to go back to him unreleased form.

Let's go Yachiru.

Ok Kenny Yachiru said.

And Yachiru grab Gokenku Zaraki said.

Are you getting soft Kenny cause you never felt like this about someone before Gokenku? Or is it cause you trained him Yachiru said.

Yachiru just drop it Zaraki said.

Ok Kenny Yachiru said.

Just then Nnoitra stood up.

I'm not finished Nnoitra said.

Yes you are you can barely stand Zaraki said.

I can fight Nnoitra said as he charge at Zaraki.

You fool Zaraki said as he slash Nnoitra to finish him.

In Karakura Town

Urahara Shop

Rangiku I know you wanted to go with Gokenku but I know you're a former Lieutenant of squad 10 but your just not strong enough Kisuke said.

But I was a Lieutenant of squad 10 Rangiku said.

I'm not putting your accomplishment down Rangiku, and if you want to help the 13 court guard I'll will help you get your Bankai Kisuke said.

Really, but Haineko is really moody Rangiku said.

It won't matter with my invention, Tenshintai Kisuke said.

And what is it? Rangiku said.

Kisuke shows a thin white board.

And that will help me achieve Bankai? Rangiku said.

Yes but it will take 3 days and you are using the same method that Ichigo used to get Bankai.

Is it safe?

It can be a little dangerous.

If it's dangerous I don't think I should use it.

Don't you want to show Gokenku how much powerful you've become.

Yes but.

And using this what would be 10 years is shortening to 3 days.

I know Gokenku don't have Bankai yet but being trained by Zaraki he could be close achieving it.

Haineko materialize using Tenshintai.

So I take it you heard everything.

Yes and if she wants to learn Bankai we'll be using a different method Haineko said.

And what may that be? Kisuke said.

First you'll release your Zanpakuto (Pointing to Kisuke) then second I'll summon over a hundred swords and it's up to you to figure out which one is the on to defeat me Rangiku while stopping him at the same time Haineko said.

Haineko summons over a hundred swords.

Now it's up to you to figure it out which one has your soul in it Haineko said.

Awaken Benihime Kisuke said.

_Kisuke's Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. The grip has a gentle decorative bend that ends at a crimson tassel dangling from the pommel. Instead of a crossguard, there is a U-shaped decoration covering the first three or four inches of blade, with a flower petal design just as it meets a red string wrapping. The string is wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on one side and a folded paper decoration on the other. Benihime's blade is straight and slim, though somewhat short, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point._

Just then Ichigo came.

So Rangiku is using the same method that I used Ichigo said.

2 and a half days later.

Man she's really focus on getting Bankai I've never seen her focus like this Ichigo said to himself.

Yes she is really focus Ichigo I don't think she had a real reason to be focus like this a black hair woman said.

Ichigo turn around and saw Yoruichi.

Oh hey Yoruichi Ichigo said.

Rangiku grabbed her 56 sword.

This better be it Rangiku said. Rangiku strike Haineko and she went to for a mere 7 minutes before it shattered.

You're doing nicely Rangiku but your still not there yet Haineko said.

Dammit Rangiku said as she grabbed another Sword. Rangiku went to strike Haineko and she went to for a mere minute and a half before it shattered.

Ichigo you remember doing what Rangiku is trying to do? Yoruichi said.

Yeah and I believe I did it 2 days Ichigo said.

Rangiku grabbed her 58 sword.

Your doing great so far Haineko said.

Kisuke went to intercept Rangiku and Rangiku barely defends herself. Rangiku use Flash step to get to Haineko and attack her and it went for a mere 4 minutes before it shattered.

Aaah Rangiku said as she grabbed another Sword. Rangiku went to strike Haineko but she push Rangiku back.

She's ready for Bankai since the 3 days are just about up Haineko said as she let Kisuke finish the training.

Since we got 11 hours left, we got to hurry this up Kisuke said.

4 hour later.

Rangiku grabbed her 86 sword.

Rangiku went to attack Kisuke and she push him backwards where he had to use some force but it wasn't enough as she where his Zanpakuto was knock out of his hand and return to normal.

You found your with your sword Haineko said.

I some how I could tell Rangiku said.

And does she know Bankai now? Kisuke said.

Haineko return to the white thin board.

Hueco Mundo

Vegeta went down a path until he came upon a man with pink hair.

Who the hell are you Vegeta demands.

Quite the temper you have I'm Szayel Aporro Granz.

Well Szayel your dead aaah said Vegeta.

_First Vegeta eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair turned Golden coloured then Vegeta went to go to the next level to Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body_.

So you mean business Szayel said as he snap his finger and Pan come out in the clothing that all Arrancar has.

Pan, so all I have to do is defeat you to free her said Vegeta.

Pan attack him Szayel said.

Pan flew to attack Vegeta but he easily dodge her.

You coward using her for your dirty work Galick Gun said Vegeta.

Vegeta fired his Galick Gun at Szayel but Pan intercept him and fire a Kamehameha wave.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha Pan said.

Pan fired a Kamehameha wave at Vegeta's Galick Gun and it overpower him.

Child play Final Flash said Vegeta.

Vegeta fire his Final Flash and it collided with Pan's Kamehameha wave and went through and knocking Pan out.

Good thing I held back a bit said Vegeta.

Sip Fornicarás Szayel said as he put his Zanpakuto in his mouth.

_The lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a gray segmented form-fitting garment with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist. Three, small, dark purple extensions extend from the elbow, while four, long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands become white and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gets various purple drop-like strands as well._

Big deal so you've change your form the outcome won't change said Vegeta.

We'll see Szayel said.

Vegeta put his palm of his right facing Szayel and shout one word.

Ultimate Big Bang Attack said Vegeta as he fire the attack at Szayel.

Too large to dodge I'll have to fire a cero at him Szayel said as he fire a Cero at Vegeta's Ultimate Big Bang Attack.

Vegeta's Ultimate Big Bang Attack easily went through the Cero and hit Szayel and leaving him unable to move.

You'll pay for this Szayel weakly said.

Die Big Bang Attack said Vegeta as he fire the attack at Szayel and killed him in the process.

Pan got up.

Umm Vegeta where am I and what the heck am I'm wearing? pan said.

O you don't remember? said Vegeta.

Nothing what so ever Pan said.

I don't even know why he order you to attack me? said Vegeta.

You mean the guy on the floor? Pan said.

Yea It's as if he was controlling you said Vegeta.

Why would he do that? Pan said.

Simple to take advantage of you and hoping we would not attack you but they didn't know I would still attack but not at full power though said Vegeta.

Umm Uncle Vegeta where's Dad? Pan said.

Don't know but I'm sure he is safe said Vegeta.

With Gohan.

Isane we better heal him fast Unohana said.

Yes captain Isane said.


	13. Chapter 13

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sosuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

Captain he looks awful Isane said.

That's why we're here Unohana said.

Right Captain Isane said.

Isane Kotetsu and her Captain Unohana began to heal Gohan wounds and in no time he was 100% again.

Thank you now if you'll excuse me I'll got to rescue my daughter Gohan said.

No need you friend saved her Unohana said.

Yea anyway I've got to go Gohan said.

_Gohan began to power up to his mystic form his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

I'm out of here Gohan said.

Gohan heads towards Gokenku area.

Captain he's Strong Isane said.

His power is near Lieutenant Kira but his skill outclass Lieutenant Kira Unohana said.

So when he dies he'll make an excellent Shinigami? Isane said.

I think so Unohana said.

With Goku.

There not much else to see Goku said.

A black bald man approach Goku.

You know what happened to Aaroniero Arruruerie? The black bald man said.

Who? Goku said as he didn't know who he was talking about.

The black bald man told Goku who Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Oh him, he's dead he didn't last against me at my full power Goku said.

You, me fight to the death and I'm Espada number 7 Zommari Leroux.

Fine Goku said.

Zommari use Gemelos Sonído to make 5 clones to trick Goku.

No big so you'll got five copies big deal Goku said.

_First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden coloured_. Then_ Goku began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed_.  
so this is the power that defeated Aaroniero Arruruerie I'll defeat you then Zommari said.

Goku use his speed to easily defeat the clones with no problem.

Is that it? Goku said.

Zommari levitates his Zanpakuto in front of him horizontally, then claps his hands together. He then twists his head until it's perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance.

Suppress Brujería Zommari said as his sword bends into the shape of a edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Spirit Power.

Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like structure surrounded by cyclopean faces that somewhat resemble his own face. His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face, in the form of two downward triangles starting from his eyes. Another five triangular marking appears under his mouth forming what looks like a beard. The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me…Goku said.

That won't work as Zommari said.

Goku disappear from Zommari sight.

So you got to hide Zommari said.

Ka Goku said as he reappeared in front of Zommari and fire the Kamehameha wave combined with instant transmission at him before he could react.

With Zommari weaken Goku knowingly knew that he couldn't be soft.

Ka… Me… Ha… Me…Ha Goku said as he fire the Kamehameha wave to completely finish off Zommari.

Goku use instant transmission to get to the area where Yammy is.

With Trunks and Goten.

Captain both of them looks awful Isane said.

That's why we're here Unohana said.

Isane Kotetsu and her Captain Unohana began to heal Goten and Trunks wounds and in no time both of them were 100% again.

Goten & Trunks got up after the Captain & Lieutenant of squad 4 healed them.

Umm you are you ma'am? Goten said.

I would like to know the same? Trunks said.

I'm Retsu Unohana and this is my Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu Unohana said.

Retsu Unohana that name sounds familiar some how Goten said.

And how is that? Unohana said.

A number of weeks back my big brother said someone with that name came in our house Goten said.

Who is your big brother that said I came to your house? Unohana said.

Gokenku told me Goten said.

So you're his little brother Unohana said.

I have a feeling that Gohan is going to need our help Trunks? Goten said.

I agree let's go Goten Trunks said.

Goten & Trunks heads towards where Gohan's area.

With Vegeta.

Pan hold on while I go to the area that your father is at Vegeta said.

Ok Uncle Vegeta Pan said.

Pan & Vegeta heads towards Gohan area.

At Las Noches.

While Vegeta, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Goku heads to Las Noches where Yammy Riyalgo is at.

In Arturo room.

Arturo Plateado the Saiyans are on this way a lowly Arrancar said.

Be gone or I'll kill you Arturo said.

But the lowly Arrancar said.

Arturo grab his Fenice and slice the lowly Arrancar in two and killed him.

He just don't listen Arturo said.

Yammy Riyalgo step in Arturo room.

What do you want Yammy Arturo said.

Shouldn't you do anything about the Saiyans that has defeated five Espada

So what I'll deal with them when I feel like it Arturo said.

At Karakura Town

Urahara Shop.

Kisuke I think we should put those four pillars in an area Yoruichi said.

Kisuke nods.

Hueco Mundo

At Las Noches.

Ulquiorra take care of Hueco Mundo while I'm gone Aizen said.

Yes lord Aizen Ulquiorra said.

Aizen, Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru left with Espada one to three as well their Fracción through a Garganta and closing the Garganta to Goku and friends.

Come boys see if you can defeat me this time Ulquiorra said.

With Gohan.

While Gohan rushes to the strong ki of Yammy and when he's almost there a strange ki figure attack him.

Aah who the hell are you? Gohan said.

I'm Arturo Plateado.

Well Arturo I'm going to destroy you Gohan said.

Like hell you are Arturo said.

Ka… me… ha… me… ha Gohan said as he fire the Kamehameha wave at Arturo but he block the attack with his bare hands.

How can you take my attack with your hand Gohan said.

Easy that attack was child play to me Arturo said.

Just then Goku appear to help Gohan.

Dad Gohan said.

Don't worry Gohan Goku said.

_First Goku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden coloured_. Then_ Goku began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed_.

Big deal so you got more powerful I'll still defeat you Arturo said.

We'll see Goku said.

Goku and Arturo clash into each other to see who can defeat each other but Arturo was defeating Goku by a little bit when Goku notice this he put his hands in front of his head and shouted a word.

Solar flare Goku said.

With the attack blinded Arturo Goku and Gohan took advantage.

Ka… me… ha… me… ha Gohan & Goku said as they fire the Kamehameha wave at Arturo but after the attacks hit Arturo and the smoke cleared they saw it look like it didn't do a thing.

Just then Vegeta with Pan appear to help Gohan & Goku.

Kakarot you can't handle him even at super Saiyan 3 I guess you need my help Vegeta said.

Daddy Pan said as she went to her daddy Gohan.

Pan good to see that your safe stay here while me, grandpa and your uncle Vegeta deal with him Gohan said.

Kay Pan said.

_First Vegeta eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair turned Golden coloured_. Then_ Vegeta began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Vegeta began to charge up his Big bang attack and Gohan & Goku began to fire their Kamehameha wave.

Arturo pull out his Zanpakuto, Fenice.

Bring it on Saiyans Arturo said.

Kenpachi Zaraki arrived on the seen with Gokenku.

Ka… me… ha… me… ha Gohan & Goku said as they fire the Kamehameha wave at Arturo.

Big bang attack Vegeta said as his attack combined with Gohan & Goku Kamehameha wave and even with that Arturo manage to destroy the combined attack just with his Zanpakuto alone.

What does it take to defeat him dammit to hell Vegeta said very angry.

Just then Goten and Trunks appear to help everyone.

_Goten and Trunks beside each other perform the fusion dance. Goten quickly outstretched his arms to the left, while Trunks did the same except he moved his arms to the right. Moving as exact mirror images of one another, they placed their heals together so that their knees were pointed outwards and they called out "Fu". They then moved only three steps over to each other making sure that their arms were now outstretched and pointing towards each other. Once this was done, they once again outstretched their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Goten then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn while Trunks did the same except he raised his right knee. They each then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel direction. Just as their fingers had touched together, they screamed out "Ha". Then, without warning, an intense white light filled the entire area. The two warriors were visible as shadows which were combining with one another. When the intense light died down, there was only one man visible. An incredibly large golden aura flared around him and as odd as it was, he looked like an exact fusion of Goten & Trunks._

First Gotenks eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden coloured. Then Gotenks began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body and began to go to Super Saiyan 3 His hair begins to grown down his back and his eyebrows disappear. Lightning begins to surround his body increases the raw power and speed.

Ka… me… ha… me… ha Gohan, Goku & Gotenks as they fire the Kamehameha wave at Arturo and they were finally made dent at him.

At Karakura Town

The 13 court guard arrive on the select located area that Mr. Urahara chose.

Captain Son are you sure we can handle this Marechiyo said.

Don't worry about me Bardock said.

4 Garganta opened and Aizen, Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru left with Espada one to three came out.

Reduce All Creation to Ash Ryujin Jakka Head captain Yamamoto said.

_Ryujin Jakka's blade is engulfed into fire. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate everything and anything that Yamamoto waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which was intense enough to scorch the sky._

Jokaku Enjo Head captain Yamamoto said.

Head captain Yamamoto fired Jokaku Enjo at Aizen, Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru and imprison them in a wall of fire and this did not faze Aizen at all.

Baraggan noticed that the four pillars and all 4 members of his Fracción went to attack them but Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Matsuri Kudo and Renji Abarai intervene them.

With Renji.

Whoa! Gonna hit you, gonna hit you! Gonna kill you Avirama said.

Roar Zabimaru Renji said.

_Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. Zabimaru's segments grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily, thanks to Renji's swordsmanship. Zabimaru's guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release._

So you use your Shikai Avirama said.

Avirama begins to strike Renji but Renji easily block it and then disconnect his Zabimaru into six segments and strikes him.

Scalp Águila Avirama said.

_he transforms into a humanoid bird, he has an white eagle's head (with the inside of his beak his mouth is visible) with black streaks running down it, his black hair extends to an extensive length. His body is covered in red feathers and his arms and feet become bird-like with sharp talons, as well as large bird-wings from his back, and his chest is left exposed and covered in various tattoo markings._

Avirama attack Renji with his Devorar Pluma but Renji easily dodge the attack with flash step and get behind Avirama.

How you got behind me when my attack left you unable to strike Avirama said.

Wrong Bankai Renji said.

_Zabimaru transforms into a massive version of its Shikai form resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snake's vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments, and it also gains a snake-like head about the size of a small car. Renji is also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around his neck. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape and thus, the ape's skull could be seen over Renji's left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover his right arm. Zabimaru itself, in Bankai form, does not literally "cut;" Renji usually catches his opponent with the snake-head of his weapon and smashes his opponent into the ground with it. The head has also proven capable of inflicting heavy damage through biting._

Baboon King Zabimaru Renji said.

Avirama thought the size of Renji Bankai couldn't do much against him so he thought he'd keep his distance.

Avirama attack Renji with his Devorar Pluma but Renji use his Zabimaru huge body to easily block it.

Renji use flash step to get behind Avirama and attack with Hikotsu Taiho and Avirama was defeated as he dissolved into nothing.

With Matsuri.

You think a 3rd seat can defeat me Findor said.

I don't think I know and how bout you fight me at full power? Matsuri said.

Fine Findor said as he destroyed all of his hollow mask off with the knife on his wrist.

Mow 'em down Kotomaru Matsuri said.

_Matsuri's Shikai resembles a Guandao, as it has a long, pole-like, handle and a double-edged blade, It also contains a small ax-like blade on the top, just above the hilt._

Matsuri went to strike Findor but his power proves to be stronger that hers.

If you think my power is strong now just wait Engrave the surface of the water Pinza Aguda Findor said.

_Findor has large crab-like claws that cover both of his hands; the right claw is very large, similar to that of a fiddler crab. The right side of his body is covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. at the other end of the tip of the claw, it seems that there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder, most likely to help him lift the claw up as it is shown to be stretched like rubber._

Findor went to attack Matsuri but she shown that she easily able to block it and then she strikes with Koso Renbu and utterly defeats him without breaking a sweat.

Too easy he think that he was stronger than me maybe but when I lured him in, it was all over when I striked with my Koso Renbu Matsuri said.


	14. Chapter 14

_This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sosuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society._

Hueco Mundo

You fleas are too easy for me Arturo said.

Zaraki put Gokenku down.

Now you fight me Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11 Zaraki said.

Bring it on weakling Arturo said.

Arturo attacks Zaraki with his Zanpakuto but Zaraki attacks with his own Zanpakuto and cause both attack to go backwards.

You're stronger than you look but I'll still beat you Arturo said as he fires a Cero at Zaraki.

A stronger Cero than a lowly Arrancar Zaraki said as he put his Zanpakuto sideway to reduce the impact.

Not bad you reduce the impact but see if you can withstand a Gran Rey Cero Arturo said.

At that time Gokenku got up in his Shinigami uniform.

So that weakling got up Arturo said.

_First Gokenku eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair went straight up and turned Golden coloured_. Then_ Gokenku began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Before Gokenku could attack Arturo open an Garganta.

Coward Vegeta said.

If you want to follow me I'm open all the Garganta that the flea Aizen closed Arturo said as he left for Karakura Town.

Ulquiorra Cifer appear in front of Gotenks.

Everyone don't get involved he's mine Gotenks said.

Enclose Murciélago Ulquiorra said.  
_Ulquiorra__ gains large black bat wings on his back, his hair becomes longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front_.  
Ulquiorra increase his Spiritual Power to maximum.

Gotenks attacks Ulquiorra but Ulquiorra fire a Cero to overpower Gotenks but Gotenks counters by firing a Super Kamehameha wave at full power and it went right through Ulquiorra's Cero and caused Ulquiorra to go down on one knee.

So you've gotten better Ulquiorra said.

Ulquiorra fires his Cero Oscuras at Gotenks but Gotenks counters by firing a Super Kamehameha wave at full power but Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras power was still too strong then Gotenks summons over 50 ghost through his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack.

Now you fight with ghost now Ulquiorra said.

The fifty ghost all fires Super Kamehameha wave at full power and Ulquiorra fires his Cero Oscuras at the ghosts but due to the high number and with Gotenks firing a Super Kamehameha wave at full power as well, Ulquiorra was only able to beat half of the ghosts and Ulquiorra receives heavy damage due to the high number of ghosts and Gotenks's Super Kamehameha wave at full power.

Behold true Despair Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra said.

_While he retains his black wings, his long white coat is gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his chest bare and Hollow hole (which has become larger) dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which also covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions and his feet become like talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow while the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. Ulquiorra's mask remains turn into two long horns, and the #4 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. He grows a very long and thin but powerful tail which is capable of being used as a weapon or to lift and strangle a victim._

Gotenks use the remainder of the ghost to add to their power so he can fire a Super Ghost Kamehameha wave.

Ulquiorra fires his Cero Oscuras at Gotenks but Gotenks counters by firing a Super Ghost Kamehameha wave at full power due to the 25 remainder ghost he had left and with their power Gotenks's Super Ghost Kamehameha wave was enough to defeat Ulquiorra.

I see you're power is stronger than mine Ulquiorra said as he dissolve into nothing.

Gotenks fusion time expired and separate into Trunks & Goten.

Goku and co went into Garganta to follow Arturo.

At Fake Karakura Town

With Yumichika.

You know you can't beat me now and with my Rosa Blanca no one can see us fight Charlotte said.

No one can see us then Split and Deviate Ruri'iro Kujaku Yumichika said.

Yumichika's Ruri'iro Kujaku grabs all of Charlotte arms and feet thus making him immobilize and draining him of all of his Spiritual Power and thus defeating him.

Aaah Charlotte said as he died.

With Ikkaku.

Face it you lost Poww said.

No Ikkaku said.

You can't beat him 3rd seat Ikkaku but I can a mystery woman said.

And who are you? Ikkaku said.

You forget are ready? a mystery woman said.

Your voice sounds familiar, no Rangiku Matsumoto Ikkaku said.

I see you remember even after I left Rangiku said.

I don't see how you can beat him when I couldn't Ikkaku said.

I'll show you then Bankai Rangiku said.

_Rangiku has a mountain loin head on her left shoulder and her blade is from the wind itself as it can detach from the Hilt and reattach on to the Hilt._

When did Matsumoto gain Bankai Toshiro thought.

Araiyama Haineko Rangiku said.

Rangiku used flash step to get behind Choe Neng Poww.

Poww attacks Rangiku but all she did was block the whole force of the attack with the wind of her sword and as much as Poww tried he just couldn't push his way through.

Is that all Rangiku said as she was bored.

Breathe Calderón Poww said.

_his release, Poww's entire body begins to swell rapidly as he balloons into a gigantic creature that is roughly the size of a Gillian-class Menos with a tear shaped body and stature similar to that of an ape, further giving highlight to his size. His mask fragments disappear, which is replaced by a huge striped sac covering his chin and extending through his chest (resembling the inflatable throat of a baleen whale), while his arms and legs are covered with large black bands._

All Rangiku did was detach her Araiyama Haineko from her sword and put it on Poww's neck to choke him and finish him off quickly.

chihari higyou Rangiku said as the attack plunge a thousand shaped needle went into his neck and thus killing him.

Rangiku did was reattach her Araiyama Haineko to her sword.

Arturo Plateado arrived through a Garganta and as soon as he arrived he quickly killed Baraggan Luisenbarn with Sonído before he can release his Zanpakuto.

Man he's so heartless he's your Team mate Matsuri said.

Team mate, I don't remember calling him my team mate just a weakling flea Arturo said.

Flash Ryujomaru Fujimaru said.

it resembles a blue Gauntlet that rises up to his elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward it resembles a regular katana blade.

Matsuri and Fujimari rush at Arturo.

Two flea think they can beat be me Arturo said.

Coyote Starrk and Tia Harribel appear in front of Arturo.

You have some nerve killing Baraggan # 2 Espada and I'll kill you Destroy Tiburón Tia said.

_In this form, all of her clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples. Harribel now wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The sword also possesses what appear to be gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, making her hair become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face._

Kick About Los Lobos Starrk said.

_First his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest then his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs and finally his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists._

Arturo used Sonído to kill both Coyote Starrk and Tia Harribel since his Spiritual Power was still a lot higher than theirs.

At that time the flame wall came to an end.

Aizen saw that Arturo had killed both Coyote Starrk and Tia Harribel.

Gin flash step to where Rangiku is.

Rangiku I see you gained Bankai Gin said so calmly.

So Rangiku said.

Bankai Gin said.

_Gin's Zanpakuto does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. However, as Kamishini no Yari, the blade is capable of reaching lengths equivalent to 13 kilometers (roughly 8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate._

Kamishini no Yari Gin said.

Gin went to attack Rangiku but Rangiku's Araiyama Haineko blade was still stronger than Gin's Kamishini no Yari and it whined up returning to Gin.

So your can take more that that huh Gin said.

All Rangiku did was detach her Araiyama Haineko from the hilt.

Your think that will work Gin said.

Rangiku smiled.

You are surely naive since I'm using a attack I learned in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Rangiku said.

With Momo.

Rangiku don't use that attack it's too risky Momo said.

Momo what are you talking about? Toshiro said.

An attack Gokenku taught me and Rangiku Momo said.

And what may that be? Toshiro said.

Just the Goku & co arrived.

So the Saiyans flea has arrived Arturo said.

Gokenku flash step next to Momo.

Gokenku Momo said.

So you're the one that taught Momo & Rangiku an attack Toshiro said.

What do you mean an attack, I taught both of them two attacks Gokenku said.

And what attack may that be? Toshiro said.

Kamehameha wave and Spirit Bomb Gokenku said.

So I take it the Kamehameha wave is what you were talking about Momo? Toshiro said.

Yea Momo said.

And how is it too risky? Toshiro said.

Too risky? It's probably cause Rangiku & Momo can't control it let alone the Spirit Bomb Gokenku said.

With Rangiku.

Rangiku put a lot of her Spiritual Power in her attack.

Ka… Me… Rangiku said.

Wha I've never felt a Spiritual Pressure before Gin said.

Ha… Me… Rangiku said.

Gin launch his Kamishini no Yari to strike Rangiku before she can finish the attack.

Rangiku smiled. Ka Rangiku said as the Kamehameha wave launch at Gin's Kamishini no Yari and went right through it, in the process Gin's blade is crushed into many pieces and the attack hit Gin at full force and left him unable to fight.

Rangiku you've beat me Gin said.

With Matsuri.

Matsuri and Fujimari went to attack Arturo with their Shikai but they didn't even leave a scratch on.

Matsuri and Fujimari went to attack Arturo and at the last moment Matsuri attacks with Koso Renbu and Fujimari attacks with Ryu Tenzoshu but even both attacks it still didn't leave a single scratch.

What does it take to defeat him Matsuri said.

I agree Matsuri maybe we need to be in our Bankai Fujimaru said.

I thinks so too, Bankai Matsuri said.

_Matsuri has a dragon head on her left shoulder and a cape on her waist to foot and on her right shoulder is a piece of gray fur and her blade itself also seems to be composed of a bright pink energy._

Ryukyu Kotomaru Matsuri.

Bankai Fujimaru said.

_Fujimari gains a tiger head on his right shoulder and a cape on his waist to foot and on his left shoulder is a piece of gray fur and his blade is composed purely of blue energy._

Kokyu Ryujomaru Fujimaru said.

Matsuri and Fujimari went to attack Arturo but Arturo power was still stronger but then there was a ki attack that cause him to be distract him but even with that thee was only a scratch on him.

With Komamura.

Tosen Komamura yelled.

Captain Komamura he can't see what you're trying to do, he is blinded by justice to see the truth Ichigo said.

Yes I believe your right the only way him to see the truth is to defeat him Komamura said.

Tosen put his hand to his face and moved his hand from left to right side of his head to release his hollow mask.

_Tosen's Hollow mask covers most of his head, neck and throat with the exception of small hole in the back for his hair. It has a plain smooth white surface with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle, separating the mask into two portions. Tosen's outfit also changes: he loses the orange strap upon his shoulder and gains a chest plate and a pair of small slim shoulder guards with designs similar to his mask. It is able to open up at the mouth area. When it does, vertical lines appear on the top and bottom, giving it the look of teeth._

Bankai Ichigo said.

_It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakuto. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Ichigo's Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daito with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself. This coat is part of Ichigo's Bankai and the damage it can take is directly proportionate to the remaining strength and level of Ichigo's Reiatsu_

Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo said.

Bankai Komamura said.

_His Bankai brings forth the entire giant, which is about a hundred meters tall. It wields a sword with a guard similar to Komamura's, but with a different blade and with a string hanging from the hilt. The giant takes the form of an armored samurai that copies the movements of Komamura to devastating effect, allowing it to deal out colossal amounts of damage. Its strength is far proportionally greater than that of Komamura due to its size._

Kokujo Tengen Myo'o Komamura said.

Two can play at that Ichigo said as he put his hand to his face and moved his hand from left to right side of his head to release his hollow mask.

_Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests in the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white and originally had only three dark red stripes on the left side, and has since increased in number. The stripes have changed in thickness after he subjugated his inner Hollow_


	15. Chapter 15

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sosuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

At Fake Karakura Town.

With Ichigo.

Ichigo went to attack Tosen with Getsuga Tensho powered by his hollow mask, but Tosen grabbed it with one hand and push it aside like it was nothing.

Dammit Ichigo said.

Ichigo went to attack Tosen with Getsuga Tensho powered by his hollow mask while Komamura attack Tosen and with the two attacks on Tosen and they greatly damage Tosen due to the fact that Ichigo had fired 3 Getsuga Tensho at him.

Ichigo hollow mask starts to crack off.

Tosen coughs out blood.

Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo Tosen said.

I_n this form, he becomes hunched-over and his entire body is covered in black fur, with a large Hollow hole in his torso. He also possesses four insect-like arms with clawed hands. Out of the hunch on his back are two large long spiral horns, each adorned near the points with two rings with chains hanging from them. His head takes the form similar to a cricket with a bilateral line running down the center, with large bulbous eyes (which allows him sight) and large rings hanging from the side protrusions. At the bottom of the head is a small opening where his mouth is, which he also has jagged teeth. He has a long bushy tail and a double pair of insect wings._

Tosen opens his eyes and see Komamura and starts to laughs.

Komamura I've never expected you to look like crap Tosen said.

Tosen attack Komamura but Komamura, who attacks with his Bankai, but Tosen tries to blocks the Bankai's sword but Ichigo intercept the attack and slashes the hand and then Komamura's Bankai gets the hit in and Tosen fall down.

Tosen gets up and attack Komamura but someone fired a ki blast.

Who fired that blast Ichigo said.

Vegeta stepped in the battle.

It was me, and You don't mind if I help do you? Vegeta said.

Not at all Ichigo said.

_First Vegeta eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair turned Golden coloured_. Then_ Vegeta began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Vegeta attack Tosen with his Final flash, Ichigo attacks Tosen with Getsuga Tensho powered by his hollow mask and Komamura attacks Tosen with his Bankai but Tosen fired a powerful Cero but the force of the attack, Final flash combined with Getsuga Tensho went right through Tosen's Cero and hit him in the face and Komamura Bankai hit Tosen in the head and thus finishing him.

Thank you Sajin Komamura for ending my suffering Tosen said as his body explodes, splattering blood all over Komamura, Ichigo and Vegeta.

Ichigo Hollow mask completely breaks off.

With Goku.

Hey Vegeta Goku said.

Vegeta went over to Goku.

Yea Kakarot Vegeta said.

Goku whispered in Vegeta ear.

Are you F****** kidding a Saiyan don't do a ridicules thing like that Vegeta yelled.

But it may be the only way to defeat Arturo and Aizen Goku said.

_Fine Vegeta said._

_Goku and Vegeta beside each other perform the fusion dance. Goku quickly outstretched his arms to the left, while Trunks did the same except he moved his arms to the right. Moving as exact mirror images of one another, they placed their heals together so that their knees were pointed outwards and they called out "Fu". They then moved only three steps over to each other making sure that their arms were now outstretched and pointing towards each other. Once this was done, they once again outstretched their arms to the opposite side as they called out "Sion". Goku then raised his left knee and made a quarter turn while Vegeta did the same except he raised his right knee. They each then slid their legs out and pointed their fingers towards each other in a parallel direction. Just as their fingers had touched together, they screamed out "Ha". Then, without warning, an intense white light filled the entire area. The two warriors were visible as shadows which were combining with one another. When the intense light died down, there was only one man visible. An incredibly large golden aura flared around him and as odd as it was, he looked like an exact fusion of Goku & Vegeta._

Aizen notice that his power has increase to near his but he didn't put his super Saiyan forms into factor.

Gogeta went to attack Aizen so fast that even Aizen couldn't see him coming.

Gogeta appeared in front of Aizen.

Gogeta went to punch Aizen but Aizen activate his Zanpakuto.

Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu Aizen said.

As Gogeta was unaffected by this and saw that he switch places with the Gin who was are ready hurt from battling Rangiku.

Gogeta reappeared in front of Gin(Aizen) and Gogeta fire a Kamehameha wave at Gin but Gin easily dodge this.

Gin how can you still Move Rangiku said.

Simple that's not Gin it's Aizen Gogeta said.

_Gogeta eyes turns from black to Turquoise then his hair turned Golden coloured_.

Aizen saw that his power was higher than his own.

Gokenku Punched Aizen (Gin) in the stomach and fell straight the ground and revealed that it is Gin.

Gogeta began to fire a Big Bang Kamehameha, Gogeta puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at a 90 degree angle. Then, he fuses together the huge energy of the Super Kamehameha and the Big Bang Attack into a large whitish-blue energy sphere with medium excess energy in the form of small waves radiating off of it. From this energy sphere emits an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam.

Aizen Tried to get away but the speed of Gogeta proves to be too much.

_Gogeta began to go to the next level, Super Saiyan 2 his strength and speed increases and Lightning begins to surround his body._

Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta said as he fired the Big Bang Kamehameha and knocking out Aizen for a loop.

Now for Arturo Gogeta said.

He went to attack Arturo with great speed and attack with a Big Bang Kamehameha but Arturo attack with his Zanpakuto and thus reducing the attack to nothing.

Aizen is one thing but Arturo on a high level Gogeta said.

With Rangiku.

Rangiku knew that a Kamehameha wave wouldn't cut it only one thing came to her mind Spirit Bomb.

Rangiku what are you thinking? Gokenku said.

I know that fusion won't be enough when it has been 20 minutes since the fusion dance was performed Rangiku said.

I know the Spirit Bomb is a last resort but this requires it Rangiku said.

But there is one problem the Spirit Bomb takes time and you may not get the time to get all the energy and Reiryoku you need Gokenku said.

But Gokenku if Arturo is not stopped now then who can stop him then Rangiku said.

Toshiro heard the whole conversation between Gokenku and Rangiku.

Gokenku I've heard the whole conversation and what I can see using the Spirit Bomb is the only option we have left to defeat Arturo and if Matsumoto has her heart set on using it go for it Toshiro said.

But Gokenku said.

If you worried that she will get attacked before it is finished all of us will make sure it won't happen Toshiro said.

Rangiku go for it Gokenku said in defeat.

Rangiku put both of her hand in the air to perform the Spirit Bomb.

With Gogeta.

Gogeta puts his hands in front of him like a normal Big Bang Kamehameha, but charges it with much more power.

So you think the same move will work Arturo said.

Gogeta disappeared from Arturo sight.

You think that will work.

Gogeta reappeared in front of Arturo sight.

100x Big Bang Kamehameha Gogeta said as he fired the 100x Big Bang Kamehameha at and all it did was inflict a quarter damage.

The fusion time expired and Gogeta separated into Goku and Vegeta.

With Goku.

Aaah our fusion time expired and even when we were fused we didn't do much damage but even though we defeated Aizen Goku said.

Kakarot look at Rangiku Vegeta said.

She's using the Spirit Bomb and who taught her? Goku said.

Gokenku Dad, he taught her and Momo in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Gohan said

With Toshiro.

So what's Matsumoto arms in the air? Toshiro said.

That's how Spirit Bomb is performed and it will take quite a bit of time to get the energy to defeat Arturo Gokenku said.

Goku went up to Toshiro.

Hey Goku Toshiro said.

I hear the Rangiku is performing the Spirit Bomb is that correct? Goku said.

Yea Toshiro said.

Then we'll need King Kai help then Goku said.

I hear you need my help Goku and it is the same situation as with Kid Buu? a voice said.

Yes but I need you to let us tell the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo of the situation King Kai Goku said

Piece of cake King Kai said.

King Kai telepathy allows Goku and the others to lend their voice to the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

Ok Toshiro you can tell the people in the Soul Society of the situation that's going on here Goku said.

Thanks Goku Toshiro said. This is Captain Hitsugaya we need your help so raise your hand in the air so we can defeat Arturo.

At Soul Society.

Seireitei.

He's nuts like raising our hand in the air will do a thing a male Shinigami of squad 6 said.

Yea I agree a female Shinigami of squad 4 said.

At Fake Karakura Town

With Toshiro.

What the hell are they doing? Toshiro said.

Head Captain Yamamoto flash step next to Toshiro.

Having trouble Captain Hitsugaya? Head Captain Yamamoto said.

Yea Rangiku Matsumoto is performing the Spirit Bomb and in order to have the energy and Reiryoku for the required amount Toshiro said.

Ok Captain Hitsugaya I'll help you Head Captain Yamamoto said. To all Shinigami we need you to raise your hand in the air so we can defeat Arturo and we won't be able to do that you don't raise your hand in the air so raise them.

At Soul Society.

Seireitei.

That's the Head Captain Yamamoto if he says raise our hand then we should then a male Shinigami of squad 11 said.

Goku need our energy then I'll give it Piccolo said as he raise his hand in the air to give his energy.

At Fake Karakura Town

With Toshiro.

Man the amount of Reiryoku coming we'll have our amount in no time Toshiro said.

West City.

Bulma saw the large Spirit Bomb from where she is.

Goku is using the Spirit Bomb then the planet must be in danger Bulma said as she raise her hand in the air to give her energy.

Karakura Town

Chad what's that Reiryoku I'm feeling? Uryu said.

Uryu I just got word from the Soul Society that we need to raise our hand in the air they can't defeat Arturo Rukia said as she raise her hand in the air.

Chad, Uryu, Orihime and Tatsuki raise their hand in the air to give their energy.

Hueco Mundo

Hey Yammy do you feel that Reiryoku a lowly Arrancar said.

I'm going to raise hand in the air and give all of my Reiryoku to the point I won't even living anymore and I don't care if I do this since all of the Espada are gone Yammy said as he raise his hand in the air to give all of his Reiryoku and his body vanished.

At Fake Karakura Town

With Toshiro.

Everyone is giving their energy and Reiryoku Toshiro said.

But it's still not enough thou Goku said.

A Gin weaken saw what they are doing and he raise his hand in the air to give his Reiryoku.

Vegeta, Gohan, Pan, Trunks and Goten raise their hand in the air to give their energy.

Satan City.

Dad come on Gohan is fighting those monster that slashed Goten and I've got a feeling that our energy Videl said.

Videl it was just a illusion that's all Hercule said.

Dad are you saying scrubbing the blood stain with soap and water was an illusion Videl said.

Fine sweetheart Hercule said.

Videl & Hercule raise their hand in the air to give their energy.


	16. Chapter 16

This story takes place 3 years after Dragon Ball Z series ended, and 6 months after Sosuke Aizen Betray the Soul Society.

At Fake Karakura Town.

With Kyoraku.

Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer Katen Kyokotsu Katen Kyokotsu Kyoraku said.

_Kyoraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyokotsu has become a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyokotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end._

All Waves, Rise now and become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade Sogyo no Kotowari Ukitake said.

_Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly and begins to form two blades, as the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the normal Zanpakuto and the cross guard now extends up the blade for about 15 cm. Up 25 cm from where the cross guard is, there is a 45 degree cut on the inside of the blade where a second blade is jutting back down and parallel to the main blade. With the edge of the blade facing inward instead of outward, the blade looks very artistic and rather difficult to handle, only further proving just how skilled a swordsman Ukitake must be to have mastered such a uniquely designed weapon._

Captain Ukitake & Captain Kyoraku attacks Arturo but he easily both attacks from the two Captains and kick them backwards.

Ukitake he's a lot harder than when Goku & Gokenku help us back at Ginger town Kyoraku said.

That cause of the Saiyan DNA in him that Aizen in his 10 Espada as well as him Ukitake said.

Maybe Kyoraku said.

Bankai Byakuya said as he drops his sword to the ground and it faze into the ground as f it was a pool of water.

_Energy ripples expand out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scatter and countless flying blades pierce the enemy. No one knows the exact number of blades generated and no one can see the movements of those blades or even dodge them._

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Byakuya said.

Byakuya move a swing of his right hand to attack with many tiny blade fragments attack Arturo but counters with a Cero but Ukitake absorb Arturo's Cero and redirect it back and Kyoraku strikes him and with Byakuya, Ukitake redirect Arturo's Cero and Kyoraku but Arturo attacks with his Zanpakuto even thou his cero was redirected back at him.

Hueco Mundo.

Mayuri & Nemu Kurotsuchi raises their hand in the air to give both of their Reiryoku.

Isane Kotetsu & Retsu Unohana raises their hand in the air to give both of their Reiryoku.

At Fake Karakura Town.

Komamura, Hisagi, Soifon, Chojiro Sasakibe & Marechiyo Omaeda raises their hand in the air to give their Reiryoku.

Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori & Renji Abarai raises their hand in the air to give their Reiryoku.

Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Fujimari & Matsuri Kudo raises their hand in the air to give their Reiryoku.

Karakura Town.

Kisuke you feel that Reiryoku Yoruichi said. I think you know what to do.

Kisuke nods.

Kisuke & Yoruichi raises their hand in the air to give both of their Reiryoku.

At Fake Karakura Town.

Arturo finally notice the large Spirit Bomb (Larger than the Spirit Bomb that Goku launched at Kid Buu).

What the hell how such a large Reiryoku be up there Arturo said as he went to attack it.

Take this it's from all the people you hurt Rangiku said as she launched it.

The large Spirit Bomb launched and Arturo tried stop it with both of his but it was too strong for him and he used all of his power to push it back at Rangiku but it was still too strong for him.

With Toshiro.

Matsumoto's Spirit Bomb is beating Arturo with it and with all of his power he can't even move it at all Toshiro said.

With Rangiku.

Rangiku continue to push the Spirit Bomb against Arturo and he fired a Cero from his mouth hoping that it would he enough to tip the scale in his favour but it wasn't it didn't even help him what so ever and the Spirit Bomb push closer to Arturo and with it so close it dissolve into nothing.

Man that was hard Rangiku said.

A week later.

At Mount Paozu.

Goku's place.

Son are you sure about this? Goku asked Gokenku.

Yea Gokenku said while holding a ring case.

You know the age difference son Goku said.

Yea I know dad but that doesn't excuse how I feel about her Gokenku said.

Well you know she might say no Goku said.

I know that's a chance she might say no but I still got to try thou Gokenku said.

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-.

Who could that be Gokenku said.

Gokenku answer the door and saw that Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira at the door.

Momo, Renji and Izuru what are you doing here? Gokenku asked them.

Well for one we wanted to see you and two want to Rangiku since we know she's living with you Izuru said.

And the Soul Society won't force her to return and can you teach me that attack Rangiku used against Gin Ichimaru Renji said.

The way I hear it from Rangiku your not very good with Kido and the Kamehameha wave is in the same nature, it uses your Reiryoku and convert it into pure energy attack Gokenku said.

That won't matter Renji said.

I should tell you this now even if I teach you this technique it won't be very strong for since I can tell you'll won't me ready for this for a while Gokenku said.

So Gokenku did you ask Rangiku yet? Momo asked Gokenku.

No not yet Gokenku said.

Then what are you waiting then? Momo said.

Umm what are you two talking about? Renji asked very confused.

Gokenku told me three days age that he wants to marry Rangiku Momo said.

WHAT! Renji and Izuru said.

Then what are you waiting for Renji said.

Well I don't know what to say to her Gokenku said.

What there to ask just go up to her and say this "will you marry me" Renji said.

Renji you don't get it, it's just not that simple Momo said.

I know what I want to say to her it's just I'm afraid of if she says no Gokenku said.

Rangiku came down from upstairs.

Rangiku Gokenku said.

Hey Gokenku what are you doing Rangiku said as she walk up to him and kissed him.

Hey Rangiku we were just talking about you right Gokenku Momo said.

Really Gokenku? Rangiku said.

No Gokenku said as he left the house.

Soul Society.

Central 46 Chamber.

Aizen sits bound to a chair by many black bands.

Sosuke Aizen you are sentence 18,800 years in "Muken", the 8th and lowest level of the underground prison a man said.

You think the likes of you is going to do a thing Aizen said.

Then Aizen's eye and mouth bound at that moment.

Traitor don't get Cocky and your sentence is raised to 20,000 years a man said.

At Mount Paozu.

Dam that Momo Hinamori she had give a clue to Rangiku Gokenku said.

Just then Momo walked up to Gokenku.

Hey Gokenku what's wrong? Momo said.

It's not that you said "we were just talking about you" it's that you said "right Gokenku" that's upset me and she think I might have something Gokenku said.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad, I thought you might propose to her Momo said.

I'm just afraid of that she'll say no Gokenku said.

I know but that's just a risk you'll have to take Momo said.

I guess I'll take the risk Gokenku said.

Can I see the ring? Momo said.

Gokenku open the ring case and showed Momo the ring.

It's gorgeous, Rangiku is sure to love it Momo said.

Gokenku close the ring case and put it back in his pocket.

Let's go back Momo said.

Sure Gokenku said.

At Mount Paozu.

Goku's place.

Hey Rangiku Gokenku said.

Is there something wrong? Rangiku said.

Gokenku kneed down to one knee.

Huh? Rangiku said.

Gokenku pull out his open the ring case from his pocket and showed Rangiku the ring.

Will you marry me Rangiku? Gokenku said.

Rangiku couldn't believe what she just heard.

Yes Rangiku said as she hugged Gokenku.

Gokenku put the ring on Rangiku's hand.

Goku saw what just happened.

Rangiku and Gokenku stepped outside.

Outside Goku's place.

Just then a 17 year old brunette girl wearing blue plaited, flower-patterned dress, black boots, a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest. A yellow patterned Obi with a Chocho musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to sinch the cords came and went to hug Gokenku.

Rangiku didn't know what to make of this.

Hey brother is uncle Goku home brunette girl said.

Yea dad home Yuna Gokenku said.

I didn't know you have a sister Rangiku said.

Yea she come from Spira Gokenku said.

Inside Goku's place.

Yuna walks around to see where her uncle Goku is and she finally finds him taking a nape on the Sofa.

Hey uncle Goku wake up Yuna said but to no avail.

Hey girl who are you and why did you just walked in here like you live here Renji said.

Shut it I really don't care who you. Rao Ihlma Kugi fyga ib un E'mm zisb uh oui (Hey Uncle Goku wake up or I'll jump on you) Yuna said in al Bhed.

Did she just tell me to shut up Renji said.

And you should Momo said.

Yuna I really don't want to be jumped on Goku said.

Then get up Uncle Yuna said.

No little Yuna Goku said.

Then Yuna jumped on Goku and she wouldn't stop until Goku gets up.

GET OFF OF ME YUNA Goku yelled.

Fine Yuna said as she pouted.

Goku sat up on the Sofa.

Yuna come here Goku said.

Ok Uncle Yuna said.

Yuna you know even though I yelled at you I still love you Goku said.

I know umm uncle can you come to Besaid Island? Yuna said.

Naw not right now but you can try Gokenku thou Goku said.

Kay Yuna said as she went outside.

Umm Goku who is she? Momo said.

Oh she's Gokenku half sister and no she has no Saiyan blood in her Goku said.

Ok Momo said.

Outside Goku's place.

Hey Gokenku you want to come to Besaid island? Yuna said.

Sure and Aren't Wakka and Lulu with you Yuna? Gokenku said.

Oops i totally forgot that both of them are talking with my double clone Yuna said.

And what would happen if they ran into each other? Gokenku said.

Oops i didn't even thought of it i better go back there by using high speed Yuna said.

If I'm correct you can get there before they even know right? Gokenku said.

I hope so Yuna said as she went to high speed.

So how long will you be brother? Yuna said.

10 days from now I'll be leaving Besaid island Kay Sis? Gokenku said.

10 minutes later

Besaid island.

Yuna returned to normal and hoped the Wakka and Lulu didn't find out.

Young lady come here a Male with orange hair said.

Yes might want to come here a black hair woman said.

Yuna walked up to the two.

Do you think we're fools Yuna the orange hair man said.

Wakka I'm sure she had her reason now where were you Yuna the black hair woman said.

Lulu, Wakka please don't be mad but I had to see my friend and how I got there is a secret Yuna said.

Ok Yuna we'll talk about this another day Lulu said.

And we'll also talk about what you did Wakka said.

Back at Goku's place.

So Gokenku does she has Saiyan in her? Rangiku said.

No she and are half brother and sister since we have mother but different fathers Gokenku said.

Ok say something from your mom side Rangiku said.

Nyhkegi fa'mm kuehk eh drnaa tyoc po puyd yht ed dygac cajah tyoc du kad du Pacyet ecmyht (Rangiku we'll going in three days by boat and it takes seven days to get to Besaid island) Gokenku said in al Bhed.

I have no idea what you just said Rangiku said.

I said Rangiku we'll going in three days by boat and it takes seven days to get to Besaid island Gokenku said.

3 days later at a Dock in West City.

So you two have the tickets a man said.

Yes Gokenku said as handed the ticket to the man.

So you two are heading to Besaid Island in Spira? The man said.

Yea that's right Gokenku said.

So you know it takes 7 days? The man said.

Yea I know Gokenku said.

Gokenku and Rangiku went onto the boat.

Sequal to this story is Gokenku in Spira


End file.
